Green Is My Favourite Colour
by Silver as the Rain
Summary: Cassie is blind. She doesn't mind though because she sees the world in her own way, as well as the people she meets. So when one turtle falls through her window, wounded and in need of a place to hide, you can be sure that their fates, as well as the fates of his brothers, will not so easily be separated. TurtlesXOCs (T because I am paranoid)
1. Chapter 1

**My first attempt at a TMNT fanfiction so please review what you think. This story will be set in the 2014 movieverse and told by the point of views of the four girls but for the first few chapters it is just Cassie we meet, so please enjoy, thanks for stopping by!**

* * *

It was very cold tonight but for once it did not bother me. The cold rush of a breeze against my face was refreshing after the heat from my apartment and from the day that had since fallen away. I could not tell you what I was looking at, for all I knew I could be staring at the wall. Being blind had its setbacks but my mother always told me that there was a silver lining in everything. For this particular case it was that I could feel, hear and smell so much better than ever before.

For example I could smell the fumes emitting from the cars down below, the spices from my neighbour's curry and the dampness in the air that was the rain preparing to fall. My ears picked up the shouted argument from the couple under my feet and the distant crying of birds over the wind and even funnier, I could taste the friction in the air that promised lightning.

"Cassie! Cassie what are you doing up here?" I flinched when I heard my mother's panicked cry. "Honey you could have walked off the edge! You know I don't like you coming up here alone."

"You don't like me coming up here at all, mother." I pointed out dryly then tapped my cane against the ground. "Besides, I know I'm not near the edge."

"Even so, you could trip and have an accident and I wouldn't know!" My mother placed her hands on my shoulders and tried to turn me around but I planted myself firmly so that I would not budge.

"Describe it to me. Please?" Mother sighed before coming to join me. I felt her shiver beside me so I slid the blanket that I had wrapped around my shoulders around her and we huddled under it together.

"It's a clear night tonight but there are clouds in the distance." She began. "The moon seems exceptionally bright, like a white gem of polished stone flashing against the dark sky. I know we do not see the stars in this city but the millions of lights from houses, lamps and cars make up for it tenfold. They stretch out like a river as far as the eye can see." I pictured the scene and smiled.

"Alright. I'm ready now." Mother tucked my hand into the crook of her elbow and guided me gently back to the stairs, taking them painfully slow so that Cassie could tap them out for her mother's sake, making sure that she knew that Cassie knew they were there. "Alright, around the corner to the right, that's it."

"Mother I know the way better than I know the grip of my cane. I'm alright, really."

"Nonsense. You never know what might happen. Someone could accidentally bump into you and knock you down the stairs! You need someone to help you so here I am." She patted my arm affectionately and I sighed. I loved my mother but she worried far too much.

"I'm blind, not deaf. I would be able to hear them coming and besides, they would have to be the blind one to not be able to see that I cannot see." However the argument was fruitless. Mother had it in her head that I was weak and impaired. Which I was, to some extent. She led me back to the sofa then flicked on the light.

"Please don't turn them all on." I told her as she reached for the lamp beside me. "It's just a waste of electricity."

"Oh right, yes of course." Mother drew back then sighed. "But how did you know I was going to turn the lamp on?"

"I sensed someone close." I answered her simply. "And I can smell you."

"What? I smell?" Instantly she sniffed herself with a frown. Or at least I think she was frowning, knowing my mother she would be.

"No, no, not like that. I can smell your perfume." I quickly assured her. "It's a lovely smell, what one is it?" I could hear her blush as she giggled quietly.

"Jeremy bought it for me for our anniversary. One year together! It's so amazing, he's amazing."

"You've been dating him for a year already?" Time really does fly by.

"I know!" She clapped her hands together with excitement. "He's promised to take me out for a meal tomorrow as he's working tonight, he even bought me a new necklace, would you like to feel?" I nodded and held out my hand which was soon holding something light and slightly warm. I put down my cane and carefully picked up the necklace.

It was a fine chain and the pendant was a gemstone of some kind, knowing Jeremy whatever it was it was going to be genuine. It was a small gem, about the size of a peanut. "Colour?"

"Ruby on a gold chain."

"He has excellent taste, your man." I smiled up at her then carefully held it out to her which she took and replaced it around her neck. "What did you get him?"

"A Rolex, some new ties and cufflinks." Well, if you're made of money then why the hell not? "You should really move in with us sweetie, we could easily take care of you, you wouldn't have to worry about money or anything ever again."

"I will not live off of you charity, no matter how tempting it is." I smiled at her. "I want to be independent."

"But honey, you live in this crummy old flat without two cents to rub together."

"I know but this is still my life. I've managed before." Without needing eyes to see I could tell she was looking at me with watery eyes of pity. She sniffed.

"You weren't blind before." There was a long, uncomfortable silence.

"Listen, I'm grateful for you stopping by to take care of me but you have your own life now and so do I. There are plenty of other blind people in the world who have to deal with a worse situation than I do. I've got my job and my home and that's all I'll ever need to keep afloat." I felt her come sit next to me and wrap her arms about my shoulders so I shifted, fumbling to hug her back without head butting her.

"I just worry about my baby." Tears streaked down her face. "It's just so unfair."

"Life isn't fair, mother, it's the way it is." She shrugged then pulled back. "I'll be alright. I promise. I won't go back upstairs and I won't leave the flat until my alarm wakes me up tomorrow. Will that make you feel better?" Mother thought for a moment, biting her lip.

"I don't know, what if you trip or something? Or knock over a knife and fall on it?" In answer I shook out my wrist and showed her the band on my wrist.

"It's getting late so you should be going. Just don't worry, I've managed to survive my own flat for the last eighteen months, I'm sure another night won't kill me." Mother sighed then stood up.

"Alright. But be sure to call if you need anything and I mean anything." She kissed my face and the moment she pulled back I rubbed the sticky lipstick from my cheek. "Even if it is in the middle of the night I'll come right over."

"I will mother. I promise." I stood, flicked out my cane then began to follow her to the door. Despite having the stick I did not really need it since I knew my flat well. I knew each step as if my head were a map. "Goodbye sweetie, I love you." Mother hugged me again before opening the door.

"I love you too. Say hello to Jeremy for me?"

"I shall. Goodnight." With that she was gone. The moment I heard her footfalls step into the elevator I breathed a sigh of relief. As much as I loved her she was rather draining. I turned off the lights and opened a window to allow some of the stifling heat out since mother had turned it right up to the temperature she liked it to be.

Picking up the book from the table where I had left it I sat down in my favourite armchair and began to read, running my hand over the page at a steady pace. I was sat there for at least an hour, peaceful as a gentle breeze blew through. When I heard thunder begin to rumble and heard the soft patter of rain outside I stood and slowly made my way over to the windows. I closed all the curtains then went to the open one, planning to close it but something large and heavy sounding landed on the fire escape outside, making me freeze.

It clattered closer and I heard a heavy grunting and a slight groan as if it were in pain. It was a man, I could tell simply by the size but something was slightly off about him, he was too light footed for any ordinary man. I jumped when he actually tumbled through my window and collapsed, gasping for air.

"Hello?" Instantly the breathing stopped. I crept forwards, running my cane over the ground to seek him out. "Are you alright." He didn't answer but I heard him get up and retreat back somewhere. Reaching out I slowly slid the window closed and drew the curtains, blocking out the thunder and rain so I could focus on this person.

"Who are you?" I asked in a gentle voice then heard a slow breath exhale. "I'm Cassie, you kind of fell through my window."

"I'm sorry." An accented voice spoke quietly. It was deep and sinister, making me shiver slightly. "I thought there was no one home. Lights were off."

"Oh, I don't need the lights on." I smiled calmly and reached out beside me, groping until I found the lamp which I switched on. I might be wrong but I believe this strange intruder exhaled in relief when he saw me. "You're not planning on hurting me are you?"

"Shell no." Shell? How strange. "Didn't mean to come in, I just needed to hide someplace."

"Are you in trouble with the police?" Instantly I frowned, wondering whether it was wise to be so hospital towards this stranger.

"No, not the police. Just some thugs."

"Oh, then of course you can stay in here. Are you hurt? They didn't get you did they?" I made my way forwards, reaching out with one hand to find him but he slid away from me.

"Please don't, I don't want to scare you."

"I know you're here so it's fine." However I did not pursue him. Perhaps he was simply shy. "Like I said, my name is Cassie. Cassie Becker. What's yours?"

"I'm Raphael Yoshi." That was a very beautiful name, strong but elegant.

"Raphael…" I tried it on my tongue and liked the way it shaped. "Are you hungry?" Turning I went over to my kitchen with confident strides and opened the fridge. "I have some cold pasta and cheese I could heat up for you?"

"No thank you. I won't bother you further." He said but I had already picked it up and put it in the microwave to cook. "Could I use your bathroom?"

"Sure, the bathroom is the door on the right from the front door through my room and then the other door you see." I directed him.

"Thanks." He mumbled before heading for the door. I listened to the gentle hum of the microwave as it cooked the pasta. I opened a draw and selected a fork ready for when Raphael came back. When he did I smelled blood.

"You're hurt." I informed him without turning around. "So they did get you."

"How do you know?" He seemed sharp but I assume it was merely because he was surprised.

"I can smell the blood." I told him simply, opening the microwave after it began to beep loudly at me. I used the oven gloves to pick up the hot bowl then carried it over to the table, placing it up and down several times until I had found the placemat. "Here, you need to keep up your strength." I placed the fork beside the bowl then pulled out the seat for him.

Slowly he sat down and I could feel his eyes on me as I went over to the closet and drew out the first aid kit. "Where are you hurt?"

"It's nothing." He muttered as he shoved some food into his mouth. "I'll look at it later."

"What sort of host would I be if I let you bleed on my floor?" I rolled my eyes and gingerly approached him, careful not to get too close as he seemed to not want me near him. I placed the kit on the table then patted it. "There. I insist you patch yourself up at least if you won't let me do it."

"Thanks." He said before eating another forkful. There was a long silence where I simply sat down in my chair and continued to read my book. "Why are you helping me?"

"You did just fall through my window and it sounded like you were struggling to breathe." I answered, not looking towards his voice or even opening my eyes as I continued to read. "I did not sense you to be a bad person so I thought it safe to at least ask who you were. When I found out you were hurt and on the run, I did what any decent human being would do." There was another long silence before he stood.

"I should go. Don't want to draw them here."

"Are you sure?" Snapping my book shut I stood. "You're more than welcome to stay. They wouldn't think of looking here would they?"

"They might if someone saw me. I have to go before-" There was a knock on the door. I looked over to it and picked up my cane then looked blindly over to where I had last heard his voice.

"You'd better hide."

"Right." He answered then I heard him dart into a door. I made my way as slowly as I dared over to the door before opening it with the chain still on.

"Who is there?"

"Sorry ma'am but we were told someone was seen sneaking around on the fire escape on this side of the building, particularly by this window. Have you heard anything?" I pretended to think for a moment.

"Oh! Yes I think I did. At first I thought it was the rain but then I realised it sounded more like footsteps. They went up to the roof though. I heard them climb up. Who would be daft enough to go out there in the rain, I wonder?"

"How do you know it was footsteps?" He asked curiously and I could smell his foul breath.

"I may be blind but I certainly am not deaf." I bristled, standing up a little straighter. "For your information I hear rather well."

"Right…" He muttered something to the other men with him. "Mind if we come in?"

"Certainly not!" I snapped at him. "How dare you be so forthright? I do not even know who you are. Are you the police? If you are then I would like you to hand me some identification."

"But you can't see." He stated dumbly and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes but I can _feel_, a badge is still a badge and I want to have confirmation of who you are before I let some strangers into my home." They shifted uncomfortably under the force of my tone.

"Right. Sorry ma'am. We won't be troubling you again." A little more quietly he muttered to his companions. "Hurry, to the roof. We could still catch him." Listening until they were gone I slammed the door shut then huffed. Composing myself once more I listened for my mysterious guest.

"Hello? Are you still there?" I whispered, heading towards my bedroom where I could have sworn he had disappeared into.

"I'm here." His voice came from right beside me, making me jump in surprise.

"Oh!"

"Sorry, I thought you heard me."

"No, surprisingly I didn't. How did you do that?"

"Practice." I heard his shoulders shift in a shrug. "I have to go now. Thanks for covering and for your help."

"No problem. Are you sure you're going to be alright?" I reached out and somehow managed to touch his arm. It was hard with large muscle and it was rough, not the texture of a man's skin. I didn't react though as I felt him tense so whatever this stranger was, he was probably very conscious of what he was. I blinked innocently at what I hoped was his face.

"Yeah…I'll be fine." He muttered then gently drew away. I chuckled.

"You're welcome to fall through my window again any time." He laughed under his breath, a quiet but meaningful laugh.

"You take care princess." He told me then I heard him disappear out the way he came. A freezing wind blew around my bare shoulders and I shivered, hurrying to close the window after him.

"Well, how extraordinary." I mused then went to shower and change after putting the first aid kit away. After changing into slacks and a top I slid into bed and settled down, the strange character playing in my mind. I shrugged and settled down, smiling softly into my pillow as sleep overcame me.


	2. Chapter 2

At eight thirty the next morning my alarm clock woke me, blaring out like a siren so I shut it up quickly. I sat up and stretched, clicking my back with a yawn before sliding my legs from under the covers. I rearranged the bed neatly then went to take a quick, refreshing shower, dressed then picked up my cane, carrying it with me as I headed to the kitchen.

For dressing I had at first had my mother help me to arrange everything into outfits that all matched so that I would never go out looking ridiculous. When they came through the wash however, this posed a new problem as I could not tell which item was which.

So instead I had to learn which item was which, even stitching a pattern into the label to help me remember so I knew exactly what I was wearing and it did not matter about being in a particular order.

For breakfast I had some fruit salad and some orange juice. I did not believe in not eating breakfast in the morning, I considered it to be the most important meal of the day so I never skipped it. Still feeling peckish I had a yoghurt afterwards. After brushing my teeth then sorting my hair into a ponytail I was ready to go to work.

I worked at an art gallery for a very rich man called Edward Fairfax, who loved to display the new and upcoming artists of the century however, he did still have a slight soft spot for the older painters. It was my job to keep an eye on visitors. We often laughed at the irony.

I gave detailed tours, helped visitors when they needed something and helped to manage the care of the paintings. Right now I was giving a tour to a group of school children who were whispering behind their hands and staring at my cane as I led them to a contemporary painting of a street. I gave a general overview of who the artist was, his inspiration, his background and things like that.

"Any questions?" I asked but of course I could not see any hands or who they belonged to so I relied on the teacher to pick who could ask their questions.

"Yes Andy?"

"How do you know what the painting looks like?" I chuckled as the teacher gasped, clapping her hand to her mouth and was about to scold the boy when I cut in.

"No, it's alright." I looked at a random point, not knowing where the child. "When I got this job one of my co-workers would take me around the paintings and explain them all to me. Once I had got them in my head I was able to lead some of the tours."

"But there are hundreds of paintings here!" A girl breathed. "How can you remember them all?"

"A lot of practice." I answered simply. "Any questions on the actual painting?"

"Yeah, why do they all look sad?" I blinked in surprise as no one had ever asked me that question before.

"How do you mean?"

"Well if you look at all the faces, the people all look sad. There's even an old couple arguing and I can see women crying in various places." This boy had a sharp eye, no one had ever made that comment before. I thought for a moment, bringing my knowledge of the painting to mind before answering.

"This piece of artwork by Roger Mores was painted around two thousand and six when his wife passed away. Tell me, are there any red headed people?" The children promptly answered yes so I continued. "His family were known for their red hair, what about a man with long black hair and a gold earring?"

"Yes he's there in the corner, I see him!"

"That would be his eldest son, Roger Mores junior. I suspect that he was inspired by the emotions of his family for this piece as the street was one where his wife used to sit at a bench and see this exact view."

"How do you know so much?" The teacher asked her curiously and I smiled at her direction.

"Mr Fairfax is also very knowledgeable about his paintings. He knows every single detail about them and helped to describe the history behind them for the tours but since this one is fairly new I have not had the chance to have it described to me in extreme detail. Perhaps you young, bright minds can help me? Who can tell me what the street looks like?"

"Oh! Oh there's a pastry shop on the right called _La D__élicieux _in gold writing on a dark green board."

"And the street is cobbled but has a greyish reflection as if it had just rained."

"And the sky is really dark grey like a storm." Everyone called out descriptions, some better than others and some with smaller details like a blackbird that sat on top of a chair or the prominent butterfly that was fluttering past the scene.

I was really tired after my shift as the children had worn me down almost as much as my mother did with all their questions and excitable minds. Not that I minded, they had been perfectly lovely but all I wanted now was to go home.

Walking out I flicked my cane and began to smooth it over the ground, searching for the steps. "Hello there Cassie, may I walk with you?" A woman I worked with named Veronica called then I felt her gently slip her arm into mine. I liked Veronica a lot, she was a good friend although we never really hung out much. She always seemed to make her efforts to help me seem like an ordinary thing, like walking with me to the steps then hesitating slightly when we reached the edge. It made me feel less dependant which I was grateful for.

"So how was your day? I saw you were landed with the school kids."

"They were alright. A little boisterous and not really interested in the art but very polite." I told her simply. "How about you? I heard that you're now dating that guy from that show on TV."

"Oh yes, Ricky." I could sense her beaming. "He is such a dream, lots of muscle." She licked her lips. "And his ass is just to die for." I giggled then shrugged.

"You keep hold of that ass then, Roni, or I might snatch it from you." She giggled also then whistled for a cab.

"Oh I intend to. Keep your little paws off." She said good naturedly. "You should find someone too. Hang out with a few friends or something." I shook my head.

"I'm still getting back on my feet. There will be time for that another time." And besides, who would want to date a blind girl when there were hundreds of blonde beauties in this part of town?

"Shame. Would you like to catch the cab with me?" She asked as I heard the car pull up beside us and she opened a door.

"No thanks, I'll walk tonight."

"Are you sure? It's getting really dark." She warned me.

"No I'll be alright. I only live a few streets over anyway." I smiled at her. "You have a good evening with that ass of yours." I winked then turned around, sweeping my cane over the ground in front of me as I walked carefully forwards.

Mostly people just walked around me since I was blind which was a good thing, I suppose. If I wasn't then they'd be pushing and shoving against me like I didn't even exist. Once I had turned off the main street and headed down towards the quieter part of town I began to hum to myself, breathing in the warm late evening breeze. It tasted of cinnamon and pastries so I could tell I was almost at my favourite shop.

I walked in, hearing the bell jingle and instantly smiled. "Good evening Kirk, is there any chance of something warm and sweet to eat?"

"Anything for you my dear." The sweet old gentleman at the counter answered softly and waited as I came towards the counter. "Ah, a little to your right." I stepped right and he chuckled. "There we go. What do you fancy today my dear?"

"One of those cinnamon swirls that I can smell in the oven sounds wonderful to me." I answered, inhaling deeply. "No one quite makes them as you do."

"My wife should take credit for that, my dear." He turned and called out. "My beauty, Cassandra is here to see us!" I listened to the slow and soft shuffling steps of Kirk's wife, Mary, as she pushed the beaded curtain aside and breathed a happy sigh.

"Oh how lovely. How are you my dear?"

"I am very well thank you. How is your cold?"

"All gone, silly little thing." She assured me but I sensed a little bit of a sore throat about her still.

"Make sure you take some throat sweets to help." They both laughed.

"How does she know these things?" Mary asked as Kirk drew her close. "Do I sound like a bull?"

"Not at all my beautiful pearl, you always sound like a heavenly angel." I smiled softly as I heard the older man kiss his wife softly. I could feel the love radiating from them and it was starting to make me tear up. "Oh! Cassandra would like one of the buns in the oven."

"Yes, yes, of course my dear. They are just cooling on the rack." The bell jingled and I heard a group of people begin to pile in for the best pastries in town. I was glad to have just beaten the after work rush. Kirk took my money and I put the change in the tip jar without a second thought. I loved these good people, they deserved to be recognised for how deserving they were.

I bade them goodbye then took my little brown paper bag and left the shop, thanking whoever it was who held the door open for me. I began to make my way home, planning to get there whilst the bun was still hot so I could enjoy it with some milk.

My cane hit something solid, a lamp post, so I stepped around it, careful of the edge of the road then continued on. My humming resumed as I walked, relaxed as the life of night began to tick closer. I heard scuffling and a low grunt so I slowed ever so slightly, listening.

When I heard nothing more I continued to walk but stopped humming so I could listen, just in case. Without warning a strong hand reached out and grabbed me and I screamed loudly, instantly lifting my hands to shield my face as I was pulled off in some direction. "Shut up!" A voice hissed in my ear and another hand clamped over my mouth.

"What now boss?"

"Take her somewhere quieter then let her scream." The man who had grabbed me tossed me forwards and I, still clutching both my cane and paper bag, lashed out with the cane. I struck something hard and someone grunted, cursing.

"She hit me!" I struck again but my cane only struck a dumpster so I whipped around wildly, screaming for help.

"Help! Someone help me!"

"Keep her quiet! The trap can't spring here." Trap? What trap? Through my panicked mind my thoughts drifted to the stranger who had been in my apartment last night. Surely they couldn't be after him? Even if they were there was no way he would come and rescue me. He hardly knew me!

"Come on, grab her!" I lashed out randomly with my cane and seemed to be keeping them back. Someone clumsily hit the dumpster, making a loud sound so I struck out at it but it had been a ploy to make me swing in the wrong direction and both of my arms were grabbed and pinned to my sides.

"At least it's dark." Someone grunted.

"You don't say, idiot."

"I'm just saying, it's a little too open here. In the dark there's no way anyone could ever find us." I squeaked against the hand that gripped me, my eyes wide. I wished I could see. "At least she's blind too, that makes everything so much easier." I bit down on the hand that held me, making them let me go so that I could suck in all the air I could and scream with all of my might.

"Enough!" Someone backhanded me and the shock startled me into silence. I stood there as someone held my arms, their fingers digging into my softer skin as they shook me. "Now move!"

The moment he had finished speaking there was a sharp sound of metal clinking swiftly and wrapping around something. "Huh?" The guy then screamed as I heard him being whipped away onto the ground and slammed into something with a loud thud.

"They're here!" Who was here? "Guns out!" Guns! I whimpered, tears sliding down my face as I crouched down and covered my ears, not daring to move out of fear and out of sense. I had no idea where I was and my cane had been snatched away from me.

As the gunshot fired and various sounds of grunts, metal and thuds littered around me I stayed perfectly still, immobilised by the fear that coursed through my veins. I jumped as someone heavy landed beside me but this person seemed to get right back up and charge into battle with a strange cry. "Cowabunga!"

Then there was silence. I trembled, breathing shakily as I slowly released my head. Nothing stirred for a moment so I began to slowly uncurl from my little ball. "Come on, before she looks up."

"Wait." With a pang I recognised that voice. "Hang on a second." Footfalls came closer to me and I slowly lifted my head.

"Raphael?" I whispered as I rested on my knees, still shaking like a leaf.

"Hey princess." He murmured softly to me and his voice soothed me slightly. I reached out but he wouldn't come any closer.

"Raphael who were they? What did they want?" However another voice cut him off from answering.

"You know her?"

"Cut some slack Leo, this is the girl I was telling you about." He growled then stepped a little closer to me. "You okay princess?"

"I think so." I nodded, breathing in deeply to catch my breath.

"Hey, is that a cinnamon swirl?" A new voice sniffed the air and I felt the paper bag in my hand. I held it up in a random direction.

"You can have it. I don't feel hungry anymore." In fact I think I was going to be sick.

"Sweet!" Suddenly the bag was gone from my fingers and I heard it rustle as its contents was devoured. "Hmm…this is so good." He mumbled with his mouth full. "Any more?" He rummaged again in the bag was disappointed to find there was none.

"Leo we can't leave her here. Those goons grabbed her because they knew she helped me. They'll try it again."

"Who tried to grab me? Exactly who are you?" I asked frantically then began to search the ground, scraping my fingers in search for my cane.

"Uh, miss? Are you looking for this?" Another different voice asked and I felt something touch my shoulder. I reached out with fumbling hands until I felt the familiar touch of my cane. I sighed with relief and tried to stand but the moment I did, the blood rushed to my head and I felt myself drop into a faint.

However I distinctly remember a pair of seriously big, strong arms catching me and holding me easily as if I were being cradled.


	3. Chapter 3

My head rolled to the side as I breathed in then exhaled, parting my lips to draw in more air as I slowly came around. First all I could smell was sewerage but it quickly died away as I adjusted to it. I mumbled something without knowing what it was I was saying. I was that out of it.

As my mind slowly began to resurface I inhaled deeply then focused on sound. It was very quiet but I could sense people watching me. Without opening my eyes I spoke.

"I know you are there." Instantly someone answered.

"Now that's just spooky."

"Shut up Mikey." Raphael growled at him then his familiar footsteps came closer. "You okay princess?"

"Where am I? Am I home?" I felt the sofa, running my hand over the cushions only to find I wasn't. "Oh." With a sigh I sat up slowly, pulling myself up then rubbed my eyes. "I fainted?"

"Afraid you did. Raph caught you though so you're okay." The one called Mikey informed her. "I don't think I've ever seen Raph so worried about someone other than himself, are you two dating?" I blinked in shock then heard the distinct sound of something hard hitting something considerably softer. "Ow!"

"Enough my sons. Be still and remain silent." A commanding voice called and the boys instantly obeyed. "Madam, welcome. I am sorry for all of this confusion." I tilted my head slightly and frowned.

"Your voice sounds familiar…" I reached out to where I had heard the voice but it scuttled backwards. I frowned further then. Those were not footsteps, in fact it sounded like…claws. "Wait…what…exactly…are you?"

"Now that's a long story, we-OW!" Mikey yelped as something whipped out and hit him somewhere.

"Silence!"

"Yes master." He mumbled and I instantly felt sorry for him. "If you could all focus, we have a problem to solve."

"I am no problem." I bristled and threw my legs around and stood, placing my hands on my hip and glared even though I knew I was most likely glaring at a wall. "Please, just show me to the door and I shall leave you all in peace."

"No, it is far more complicated than that, madam. Sit down." I arched an eyebrow, unimpressed by his short imperative. He coughed then spoke again. "Please, sit down." I sat back down and clicked my back, sighing as my belly rumbled.

"Exactly how long was I out?"

"An hour or two." He answered then began to pace. "My sons brought you to me after you were attacked. Can you tell me exactly what those thugs wanted with you?"

"They said something about a trap." I told him. "That's all I know." The voice hummed in thought then sighed.

"Then we have no choice but to keep you here for a little while. For your own safety and for the safety of my sons, of course." I blinked at him.

"Wait, what?" I blinked then leaped up again. "What do you mean? I can't just drop everything and hide! I have work and a life, my mother will freak out if she doesn't see me at least three times a day and no doubt she's already in hysterics because I haven't called her…"

"You a mummy's girl then?" Mikey asked simply so I glared at his voice then pointed carefully at my eyes.

"She thinks I'm incompetent because of this."

"Oh." He sounded a little guilty so I softened a little. Before I could speak again the voice in charge cut me off.

"I will not compromise the safety of my sons. If these men will use you to their advantage to get to my sons then I will have you somewhere safe until they give up and move on."

"But why should you care about me?" I was seriously confused by now. "I'm just a blind girl who lives in a crummy flat. Why am I important all of a sudden?"

"Because you helped me, princess." Raphael answered simply. "So I owe you one and in our family, that's a big deal." I rolled my eyes.

"But you already rescued me, remember? That makes us even. Besides I hardly call letting you fall through my window and giving you some cheese pasta helping."

"What? She gave you cheese pasta too?" The young and excited voice laughed. "She gives out free food! It's amazing! We so have to keep her now. Oh and Raph, if you don't want her then I totally call dibs." This time I think Mikey managed to avoid Raphael's punch.

"But…but…I don't know who you are. I don't even know _what_ you are." I whispered, swallowing nervously.

"It's okay princess, we won't hurt you." Raphael promised. "You're safe with us."

"Uh huh." I squeaked then held out my hand. "Where's my cane." I began to step forwards, feeling the air to make sure I did not bump into anything but the cane was pushed into my grip so I took it. With the familiar item in my hand again I began to relax slightly.

"So…" I began as my eyes shifted slightly under the numerous gazes I could feel on me. "What are you all exactly? Because you do not sound human."

"Does that bother you?" Someone asked, one who had seemed to be in charge when the four strangers had rescued me from before. I thought for a moment then shook my head.

"No." I could tell they were all looking at one another and I waited patiently before Raph answered.

"Well, princess. It's a little complicated."

"I'm smart. I'm sure I can keep up." He chuckled then stepped a little closer.

"We're teenage mutant ninja turtles." I blinked at him then tilted my head to the side.

"Okay, teenagers I'm fine with, I'm only eighteen myself, mutant I can understand, ninjas I'm impressed with but…turtles?"

"Yeah." I snapped my cane together then clipped it onto my jeans before reaching out with both hands.

"Can I…see?" I heard Mikey laugh.

"He's an ugly one, if you don't want to be frightened you'd better come over here."

"Shut up Mikey." Raphael shot at him but when my fingertips touched something hard and solid he looked down. My hands slowly pressed flat against what I assumed was his chest as I stepped closer and slowly felt for a hand. His skin was surprisingly warm but not soft like a human's. It was more like a tough hide but still pleasant to be in contact with. When I found his hand I worked out the three large fingers, smiling slightly before brushing my fingertips up his arm until I found his face. It was fairly large but I continued to gently work my fingers around his face, working out his features to understand what these turtles looked like.

He had wide lips set in a tight line and I felt cloth over his head which I assumed was some kind of bandanna or something. He had a flat nose but also a scar on his upper lip which I traced softly. I reached around him then found that he indeed had a shell. I breathed a smile, amazed by him.

"This is…amazing. Are you all turtles?"

"Yup! Well apart from Master Splinter, he's a giant rat." I turned and my smile grew.

"Really?" I searched out for Master Splinter but he was gracious enough to step into my way, touching my shoulder as I was apparently about to walk into a pillar. He indeed was a rat. I touched his soft fur then smiled again.

"I'm sorry, it's how I see people."

"It is perfectly alright. You may continue if you really wish, madam." I reached out again and followed his long nose as softly as I could. I smiled as I brushed his whiskers, making him twitch. He had the big ears, large eyes and a little moustache and goatee which I thought was adorable.

"You are incredible." I murmured softly. "How is this possible?"

"A long story. Basically we were mutated from simple organisms which then promoted genetic repair and stimulated the neurone…"

"Jeez Donnie, don't make her fall asleep." Mikey yawned. "I know you're making me go to snoozeland."

"So I know Raphael and Master Splinter, which one are you Mikey?" Something heavy landed in front of me and upon instinct I flinched backwards slightly.

"Michelangelo right here!" He declared then I felt him bend down close to me. "You want to touch me too? I'm way more handsome than the others so feel free." I reached up with one hand and touched his skin. His was far softer than Raphael's and his mouth was fuller.

"And over here is Donatello, although this genius prefers to be called Donnie or Don." I felt my hand being grabbed and someone squeaked as they were dragged forwards and my hand placed on their shoulder. Politely I drew it back.

"I'm sorry, I won't if it makes you feel uncomfortable."

"No, no, it's alright I suppose." He stammered nervously. I was surprised to find that this turtle wore glasses. I picked them up off his face, feeling how large they were then put them on. I grinned stupidly.

"How do I look?" Mikey laughed hysterically with Raphael and Donnie gave a little chuckle. "Probably suit you better, am I right?" I handed them back having mapped out Donatello's features then looked around to the last one who had remained silent. "And who are you? I know there's one more."

"That's Leonardo. Our fearless leader." Mikey whispered in my ear. "He's in a bad mood."

"Why?"

"I am not in a mood." He answered stiffly but did not move forwards. "However we still do not know your name."

"Oh right, sorry." I blushed a little, feeling the venom from his voice and the distrust rolled off of him in uncomfortable waves. "I'm Cassie. Cassie Becker." I heard my tummy rumble quietly but Splinter seemed to hear it. It was probably because of his sharp hearing.

"Our guest is hungry. Michelangelo, it is your turn to make dinner tonight. Raphael, you can make a bedroom for Miss Cassie." I bushed further.

"Honestly, I don't mind going home if I'm just going to be a burden." She felt a clawed hand touch her shoulder so she assumed it was Splinter.

"No, child, I insist you stay here where we can protect you from harm. We are all warriors. We live, eat and breathe the art of ninjitsu. You have nothing to fear down here." With that it was settled. I was guided around the lair by Donatello who explained to me where everything was. I would have to start mapping out this place immediately so that I could find my way around without needing a guide.

Pretty soon I could smell something grilling and I inhaled deeply to find that it was steak. I loved a good steak. Walking carefully along the wall with my cane I began to map out the area. The only problem was it was like trying to go through a maze as it was all one room but there were desks and chairs and tables everywhere and although I figured out they were all set in an orderly fashion, my hip was probably going to break if I walked into something else.

"Here princess, how about you sit down." Raphael placed a hand on my back and gently guided me back to the chair.

"Raphael, what about my clothes?" I asked him quietly. "I am not going to live in just the one set."

"No problem, we can go back and get some things for you. We'll make sure to bring down some of those books too since we don't have any down here that you could read." I sensed a sudden shift as Raphael realised what he had just said.

"It's okay, no need to worry about stating something obvious." I smiled at him. "How long have you all been living down here?"

"All our life, princess. Since we were little." I felt him sit down next to me and then heard a buzz as screens came to life. The news was on.

"Is it hard?"

"What?" Raphael asked as he flicked through the channels.

"Being so different. I'm guessing you don't like people to see you." I remembered him refusing to allow me to touch him. "When you saw I was blind I could tell you were relieved and then you wouldn't let me touch you to help with your cut…" I trailed off. "How is it?"

"Fine, Donnie patched me up when I got home." He shrugged his massive shoulders then leaned back. "But it's not so bad down here. Once you get used to the smell." I had to agree with him on that one. It was slightly repelling with the smell but once you learned to ignore it then you only felt warmth. It was as if you knew that down here you were untouchable. On the plus side, you also had four mutant ninja turtles watching your back and an awesome giant rat who could see and hear pretty much everything.

"Hey Cassie! How do you like your steak?" Mikey yelled from the kitchen.

"I like mine well done." I answered him and Raphael laughed shortly.

"Nothing wrong with a bit of rare steak." He told me with a gentle push. "Stomach can't handle it?"

"I used to be a vegetarian." I shrugged with a small smile. "But then I gave up however I still can't stand undercooked meat."

"Well don't worry your head princess, if anything Mikey simply burns everything."

"I do not!" Mikey yelled back to Raphael who laughed.

"What's wrong with your potatoes Mikey?" Mikey must have yelped when he realised they were burning. I began to get up, reaching for my cane.

"Perhaps I should go and help him." However Raphael pulled me back down into the seat.

"Nah, he's fine. Besides if you help him now he'll ask you every time it's his turn."

"I don't mind…"

"It's alright. You went through a lot today princess. You just rest." Reluctantly I agreed. I sat there and listened to the news until Raphael switched it to the music channel. Instantly Mikey leaped forwards, abandoning his cooking.

"Shell yeah! I love this song!" He began to sing it really loudly and, poor Mikey, really badly. I chuckled, humming along under my breath as Raphael joined in with the beat. Listening to the turtles version of One Direction's 'Live While We're Young' was truly amusing and soon I was laughing happily on the sofa until I could smell the distinct smell of burning.

"Mikey! Mikey!" I yelled over them and he stopped, grinning breathlessly.

"Yeah?"

"Food!" I laughed, pointing towards the smell and he yelped.

"No! My beautiful steaks!" I could smell and taste the smoke as Mikey yanked the probably desecrated steaks from the oven. Everyone groaned.

"Mikey!"

"What? They're still edible…mostly." He bit into one then instantly spat it back out. "Uh, food's ready!" He cheered. Raphael clapped his hand to his head then sighed. "How about we order takeout again?"

"We don't have any more money Mikey." I blinked, remembering that I had my bag with me.

"Um, did you guys happen to pick up my bag when I fainted?" I asked almost timidly.

"Sure princess, it's on the sofa next to you." I reached out and felt for my bag before finding it. I opened it up then pulled out the purse, finding the wad of cash that I had folded. Each note was folded in a different way so I knew what they were. Fives were folded in half, tens had the right hand corner folded down and twenties had the left corner turned down. I never had fifty dollars in one note so I don't have a thesis for that. I took it all out then held it out to the turtles. "Here." I said cheerfully and they stopped their arguing to look at me.

"We can't take your money princess." Raphael told me but I insisted.

"Hey, I want to eat too. How about we order some pizza?" Immediately I felt Mikey swipe the dollars from my hand with a cheer.

"Pizza!" He yelled then raced for the phone.

"Mikey!" Raphael went to follow, intending to get the cash back but I placed a hand on his arm and he stopped.

"It's alright, honestly." I informed him then walked away slowly, feeling my way as I continued my exploration. Slowly I began to grasp at what the place looked like. Basically a mess. However I bumped into less things. Suddenly my phone began to blare at me, screaming my mother's frantic worries before I had even picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Cassandra Becker! You had better have a good explanation as to why you are not at home and why you are not answering my calls! I've been worried sick and I haven't got any time to get ready to go out as I've been calling and calling you for all this time…"

"Mother I am fine. I'm at a friend's house." I told her and she paused.

"A friend? Really?" Suddenly she gushed. "Oh honey that's wonderful! Who is it? Do I know them?"

"No mother, you don't know them." I answered her as I mentally prepared myself for all the questions. "But they are really nice, I've known them for a while."

"Well, who is it?" A random name and face came to mind.

"Veronica. I work with her at the gallery. She dropped out of college like I did when her parents fell sick and she had to help look after her little brothers and sisters. I'm helping her babysit tonight."

"How old is she?" I thought quickly, Veronica had mentioned it once, somewhere around the age of twenty I think.

"She's about twenty."

"How many siblings does she have?"

"Four." I have never heard my mother so happy, probably because she has been encouraging me to make friends and go back to school for ages now but to no avail.

"How wonderful!"

"Hey Cassie! Who are you talking to?" Instantly my mother chuckled.

"Is that one of Veronica's brothers?"

"Uh…yeah. That's Mikey." I swiped my hand in a motion for him to go away. "Listen, you should go and make yourself beautiful for Jeremy tonight, if I know him you'll be going to one of those posh restaurants up in the nice end of town."

"Oh yes, yes I should. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes I'm fine. I'm perfectly safe mother I promise. I'm sorry I didn't return your calls I was just so preoccupied. Some of these kids are rather demanding." I glared pointedly towards Mikey who was poking at me and trying to reach for the phone. Being blind I had no idea where he was so I just had to duck and shrug him off whenever I felt him close.

"Alright then. Make sure you take a cab home, I'll be around tomorrow." Instantly I gabbled.

"Oh! Uh no that isn't a good idea, I won't be home tomorrow. Roni is going to take me to work then we are going to come back to hers to watch a movie or something."

"Brilliant! Can I speak to her?" My face flushed as I tried to think of an answer.

"No, she's on the phone to a doctor at the moment. I'll tell her you said hello though, okay?"

"Yes! Oh I'm so happy sweetie. Thank you! Perhaps we can have a chat about you going back to school?" Ignoring this comment I sighed.

"I love you mother, have a nice meal with Jeremy." Then I hung up. "Mikey!" I yelped as he prodded me in the side. "That was my mother!"

"Can I say hi? Is she nice? Does she know that guy who sells hotdogs on the corner by the library?"

"No!" I giggled as I shoved the phone into my bag then ducked under his arm. He reached out but every time I heard his arm come towards me I ducked gracefully under it, gradually spinning backwards step by step.

"How are you doing that?" He asked in an amazed voice as I missed his hand again.

"What?"

"I can't get you! You just keep on getting out the way." He lunged for me but I leaned back, using my cane to push his wrist away from me.

"I can sense you." I told him with a shrug. "Call it a sensory bubble. I can sort of make out where you are and then feel when something coming towards me so I avoid it. It took a lot of practice until it became second nature to me."

"That's cool." Behind me I heard something whistling through the air. It sounded light and it spun around in circles, which made the whistling sounds. I ducked, covering my head with my hands as an instant reaction. "Ow!" Mikey yelped as the object hit him in the face. "That hurt!"

"Sorry Mikey." Leonardo answered as he stepped forwards. Mikey rubbed his nose where the remote had struck. I picked it off the ground and held it out to Leonardo but he did not take it.

"Why did you throw it at Mikey?" I asked him innocently.

"I didn't. I threw it at you." This statement caught me off guard and I blinked.

"I…uh, what?"

"I was testing your senses." Gently he took the remote from my open palm. "You're good." I was unsure about how to answer to this. "You rely on your other senses to see which allows you to react accordingly to what you need to do to protect yourself."

"Um, thanks?"

"Precisely Leonardo. This has given me an idea for a training exercise." Splinter informed his sons who all groaned.

"But master, the pizza is going to be here soon!" Mikey whined but Splinter growled slightly.

"To the dojo!" He commanded. I blinked, looking around as everyone began to make their way to the dojo. I followed, not knowing what else to do. Splinter sensed me approaching so he called to me. "Miss Becker, would you like to join me?" Gratefully I followed the sound of his voice. When I was close enough I felt his tail gently wrap around my wrist and guide me to his side.

"To be a successful ninja, one must rely on all senses. Not just their eyesight." He began. "So this exercise will be done in total darkness. Blindfold yourselves." I listened as the turtles obeyed their father and master. Almost instantly Mikey complained.

"But how are we supposed to see? We're blind!"

"Miss Becker, perhaps you would be so kind as to explain how you sense things around you?" I swallowed then thought of the easiest way to explain it.

"Well, you're best sense to rely on is probably your hearing." I began slowly. "The sounds around you give away even the tiniest insect. For instance I can hear each of your breaths. Mikey you seem to sigh often so that is how I know it is you. Donnie, you inhale deeply but exhale slowly, as if constantly trying to calm yourself. Raphael you take extremely deep breaths in and out as if you are angry and Leonardo, you are a very calm breather. Very smooth and collected." I breathed in gently then let it all go at once. "This also gives me clues as to what kind of person you are, which often helps me determine whether the people around me are friendly or not."

"Yeah but how will that help us?" Mikey asked as he tried to walk somewhere, succeeding in only walking into Donatello.

"If you can hear the breaths of your enemies and learn them, you will be able to pick them out far more easily." This was not going as well as I had hoped. "The next sense is feeling. Because I cannot see, I often rely on the feeling in my feet."

"Your feet." Donatello repeated shortly.

"Yes, my feet. They are very sensitive and can feel vibrations of when people or objects move. However I can also use my entire body to sense objects. I can feel the vehicles above our heads driving over the road. They send very slight vibration in the air which I allow myself to feel. It's also why I was able to avoid you, Mikey, I could feel you moving and particular parts of my skin tingled whenever you came too close so I was able to avoid you."

"This is cool. Hey look at me! I'm avoiding Raph!" Mikey laughed then tripped over his own feet. I smiled then continued to talk once the others had finished either laughing at him or scolding him.

"Then there is also taste."

"How do you mean taste?" Leonardo asked, this time disbelieving. "How can you taste to see?"

"It is not the best sense, granted, however I can use it to tell you when it is going to rain, when there is a storm coming and other things. I can taste the friction or water vapour in the air."

"How extraordinary. Have you always been able to do that or did you have to teach yourself?" Donatello asked.

"I taught myself. I've only been blind for a year." Suddenly there was silence.

"What?" Raph questioned and I could hear him tensing slightly. "What happened to you?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." I murmured and looked away. Splinter placed a hand on my shoulder then addressed his sons.

"You are to fight one another using only the senses Miss Becker has described. No weapons. Hajime." I listened at the clumsy sounds of the turtles beginning to fight. There were many grunts and groans of pain but I heard them slowly get used to it.

"Good Leonardo." Splinter said as, presumably Leonardo, threw Donatello across the dojo. "Excellent Raphael, however you forget to sense when others are coming towards you." I heard Raphael grunt when a punch was landed on him. Splinter continued his commenting, praising his sons occasionally but most of the time he just spurted off commands and tuition.

"Mate." Instantly the four turtles stopped and lined up. "We shall continue tomorrow morning. Leonardo, you may go to retrieve our dinner." Splinter wrapped his tail around my waist and I followed him, allowing him to lead me to the dinner table. He pulled out a chair and I sat down with a slightly shy smile. "Thank you."

"Not at all." He answered then took his own seat. Mikey jumped into the seat next to me and rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"Hmm, there's nothing greater in the world than pizza." He licked his lips then fidgeted in his seat as he awaited the bounty to return. Leonardo came back and I heard him before the others.

"He's here." I looked up slightly. "With the pizza."

"Huh?" Mikey craned his neck, not really listening. "I can't see him."

"He's in the tunnel that leads into the dojo." I informed him. "Honest."

"How do you know that? In fact how did you know about that tunnel?" Donatello asked me curiously.

"When I was in there I heard the wind blowing in so I guessed there was a tunnel. Right now I can hear Leonardo's steps echo off the walls with a metallic ring so I am assuming that he is in the tunnel, however you should be able to see him any second-"

"He's here!" Mikey yelled then ran to Leonardo who leaped aside and rushed to the table to drop the pizza boxes down. "Pizza!" Splinter's tail whipped out and slapped Mikey's hand aside with a small yelp.

"Michelangelo, remember your manners." He scolded. "It is polite to offer your guest first choice." I chuckled.

"I have no qualms, by all means dig in Mikey." With that he dived into the pizza. I sniffed carefully, separating the smells. There was a barbeque meat feast, a plain four cheese pizza, a Mediterranean, a vegetarian and a pepperoni. "Mikey, could you pass me a slice of the pepperoni please?" Mikey swallowed his mouthful then grabbed a slice, putting it on my plate.

"How did you know about the pepperoni?" I picked up a slice of the meat and smiled.

"I can smell it." I took a bite then continued to eat. By the time I had finished my slice all of the pizza was gone. I was slightly disappointed as I was still hungry but I said nothing as I did not want to seem ungrateful.

"My sons, did you not leave more for Cassie?" Splinter asked and they all looked up at him.

"Huh?" He growled in annoyance then sighed.

"How many slices did you eat, Cassie?" I liked him saying my name, being addressed as Miss Becker made me feel as old as my mother.

"A few. I'm full though so don't worry." I lied easily and he seemed to believe me but I could sense the guilt from the other turtles. I smiled then stood up, reaching out to gather the boxes.

"No, we'll do that." Leonardo informed me, taking the boxes from my grasp. "Mikey, you show Cassie where she is going to be sleeping." Mikey jumped up and took my hand in his. The size difference was very noticeable.

"This way Cassie! You're going to love it." He promised as he pulled me along with him. I allowed him to lead, wincing whenever I bumped into something in his haste and excitement to get to where I was going to be sleeping. "We don't have another mattress so we put down a load of cushions. You'll be super comfy." He assured me then slipped something into my hand. "Sorry we ate all the pizza." He whispered. "We'll make sure to save you some next time." I felt the packet in my hand, wondering what it was. I opened it then hovered it below my nose, smelling the contents. Crisps.

"Thanks Mikey." I smiled at him then gingerly felt my way forwards. The room was actually only a small alcove in the wall which was littered with cushions and a blanket. I sat down and nodded. "I think I'm going to go to sleep. I'm quite tired."

"Sure, if you need anything just yell." He told me then leaped away, singing at the top of his lungs. I ate the crisps he had left me then tucked them into my bag. I took off my jacket and shoes before slipping under the blanket. Sure enough it was the most comfortable place I have ever slept on so sleep came as easily to me as breathing as I drifted away.


	4. Chapter 4

After calling in sick for three days I began to move back into the world. I went to work as normal, assuring everyone that I was alright, acting normal until work finished where I would go to my flat but before I reached there, one of the turtles would come up and get me, bringing me back to the safety of the lair.

I called my mother when I needed to, keeping her worries to a minimum until she began to grow suspicious. "Why can't I meet Veronica? She sounds like a lovely girl." She would pout over the phone and then I would struggle to give her an answer.

"She's really shy about meeting new people." I lied. "Please mother? I'm getting really good at being a friend, I just want to be comfortable before I introduce you to her." Then she would let it go. However I knew that sooner or later my lie would be rumbled then I would have a whole new load of explaining to do.

I got on well with Veronica but because I was conscious of my lack of sight, it unnerved some people when I talked to them so I kept friendships down to a minimum. However I was granted a chance to change this. A chance to find the perfect cover to keep my mother off my back. Alright that's a rather dense way of looking at it, I also really wanted to be a friend when I found Veronica crying in the girls' bathroom.

I walked in then halted, frowning when I heard soft sobs. "Veronica is that you?" I asked then went towards the cubicle where the sound was coming from. "Veronica?"

"Yes, it's me." She sniffed. "Sorry, I'll be out in a moment."

"No, no, you take your time." I informed her then leaned against the door. "Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?" She laughed weakly, sniffing again.

"Oh you're so sweet and innocent, Cassie." The door opened and I instantly drew back to avoid falling over. "No, I just broke up with my boyfriend." I blinked in surprise. She broke up with him? "Well, he broke up with me. Well no, we kind of threw each other out. I caught him in bed with two other women." I gasped in shock.

"Two?" Instantly I blushed at the thought. "That's horrible."

"I should have seen he was a jerk. He was just too controlling but I was dazzled by how handsome he was and his successful looking career. More fool me." I reached out and rubbed her back as she cleaned herself up at the sink.

"You're worth far better than that. He was obviously a jerk but an idiot too to let someone like you get away from him." She laughed weakly, still sniffing as she splashed her face then began to reapply her make up. "I used to have a boyfriend like that. He persuaded me to drop out of school so that we could move in together and I stupidly agreed." I winced slightly as I remembered Daniel but swiftly I shoved him away from my mind. That was over and I was not going to think about him tonight.

"Men, am I right?" I chuckled with her then pulled my hand away from her back. There was a while of slightly uncomfortable silence before Veronica turned to me. "Do you want to do something tonight? We could go watch a movie at my place and order some takeout. I feel like a girl's night in would do me good."

"Sure." I answered instantly. "I'd love to." Smiling I brushed some of my dark hair from my face then smiled further. "I can't remember the last time I had a girl's night in."

"What? Oh we have to sort that. I'll ask some of my friends round too and we'll have a full on spa evening and sleep over. How does that sound?" I was worried at the mention of friends but I decided that my mother was right. I needed to start making new friends.

"Perfect. I'll need to go home and grab some things though."

"Sure, I'll give you my address." She was about to write it down when she stopped and looked at me. "Ah…"

"It's okay, I'll remember it." I promised her. She rattled off the address and I glued it into my head. We parted ways and I picked up my phone, tapping voice command then asked for it to call Donatello. I loved this phone, it was so useful, especially for a blind person. I held it up to my ear, listening to the ringing beeps before Donnie picked up.

"Hey Cassie, is everything alright?"

"Yes Donnie, everything is fine thanks. Can I talk to Splinter?" I asked.

"Sure, hang on a sec." He swivelled around in his chair then hurried to bring the phone to Splinter who, by the sounds of it, was in the middle of a lesson. "It's Cassie."

"Cassie? How are you?"

"I'm good thanks Splinter, great actually. I was wondering, now that I've been undercover for a few days, would it be alright for me to go around a friend's house tonight?" She could hear Splinter thinking about it.

"Although I am not comfortable with the idea, I understand that you still have your own life to lead." He continued to think. "Alright, however if you feel threatened by anything or wish to come back, you must call us immediately."

"I shall. Thank you Splinter! Enjoy Mikey's cooking tonight." I cheered then hung up, smiling. For some reason I was really happy. Excited even. I couldn't wait to actually spend an evening in the company of other girls. The guys were great but they were still guys.


	5. Chapter 5

_Veronica's POV_

As usual, I was late. The snacks for tonight were still in the cupboard, I hadn't set up the living room for four girls planning to crash and sleep there later and I was still in my work clothes. Oh great. There goes the doorbell.

"Coming!" I squeaked, rushing over to the door and flinging it open. I stared at Cassie then smiled. "Oh! You're early." She frowned.

"I am? Oh I'm so sorry!" She bit her lip and blushed slightly.

"No, it's okay, just a few minutes." I stepped out of the way and grinned. "Come on in, I'm still trying to throw everything together."

"Anything I can help with?" She asked, her cane gliding over the floor as she walked into my flat. Her long straight hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her slim frame wore casual jeans and a shirt. She looked really good, especially with the combat boots she wore with it. Closing the door behind her I went to the living room and began to shove the sofas back.

Cassie joined me, taking the other end then began to push. I blinked at her. "You can sit down if you want, you don't have to help."

"No, I want to." She answered. "You remember that guy who kept on asking for Mr Fairfax?"

"Yeah?"

"Well it turns out he was his greatest rival, Quinton von Schneider." I burst out laughing at the ridiculous name. "I know, he was after the new painting, the one by Picasso."

"Oh that one. I never understood Picasso, his work just doesn't make sense to me." With a final push the sofa was out the way. Knowing Cassie would insist on helping I picked up some cushions and gently passed them to her. "Just drop them around this area, we'll grab what we want when everyone gets here."

"Who else is there going to be?"

"Just my two best friends in the world." I grinned. "Sophie and Bonnie. Sophie is a bit of a handful. She's bubbly and nice but if she gets one sniff of mischief or trouble then she is right there in the thick of it." Cassie smiled knowingly so I assumed she knew someone very similar. "Bonnie is just as bubbly but she is a little shy around strangers. She's studying advanced math at college because she's a total brainiac."

"I used to study music." Cassie sighed as she dropped the last pillow down on the floor then sat on the sofa. "Before I was an idiot."

"Really? Did you play an instrument or something?"

"No, I used to sing."

"Really?" I squeaked excitedly. "Please sing?" She blushed sweetly, highlighting her high apple cheeks adorably.

"I don't really sing anymore."

"Please?" I begged but when she looked away I didn't answer. When I remembered the snacks I yelped and dived for the cupboards. "I am such a terrible organiser, I've completely forgotten to look at movies. What do you like to watch?"

"Hmm, I quite like scary movies." She admitted with a grin.

"So do I!" I called over my shoulder happily. Finally! Someone else who likes terrifying movies! "But Bonnie hates them. She's easily spooked, poor Bonnie." I grabbed the crisps, chocolate, fruit salad, tubs of ice cream and sweets into my arms then dropped them onto the low table that stood before the TV. There was a knock on the door and Sophie's voice called out.

"Hurry up Roni! I know you have ice cream in there!" I laughed, ripping open the door to welcome Sophie into my arms. Bonnie joined in, bouncing inside and kicking the door shut. "Hey, you have to be Cassie!" Sophie ran to Cassie and hugged her too. "I'm Sophie, Veronica talks about you quite a lot when work crops up. She says you're amazing the way you hardly need your stick to see where you're going and how much you know about the paintings…"

"Sophie calm down!" I laughed as Cassie began to look slightly overwhelmed by Sophie's enthusiasm. Cassie patted Sophie's back softly then smiled.

"Hello. It's good to meet you." She stood and her misty eyes wandered the room slightly. "Is Bonnie there too?"

"Yes I'm here." Bonnie took Cassie's hand and shook it. "We're so glad you could come, we've been asking Roni to invite you over for ages now." I blushed slightly.

"I'm not very good at making friends so I keep to myself mostly but I thought it was best for me to change that. I've always enjoyed having girly evenings when I was at school so here I am."

"Great! Can we eat ice cream now?" Sophie did not wait for an answer as she reached for the cookie dough and vanilla ice cream.

"Only if you leave some for us." I punched her shoulder gently then walked over to the curtains, drawing them closed. "So what film is it to be?"

"Oh! How about the one with Benedict Cumberbatch?" Sophie rushed over to the DVD case and flung it open, grabbing them by the armful. "Or how about some James McAvoy and Hugh Jackman?"

"You haven't picked up an X-Men movie by any chance?" Cassie chuckled as she felt around the food, feeling out packets and asking what they were before settling on some cheesy crisps. Sophie giggled.

"I'll be the first to admit, I'm not a fan of superhero movies, but with guys like that in them then sure I'll watch." The girls giggled. They settled on an old classic though, Pride and Prejudice with Keira Knightly and Matthew MacFayden. Cassie seemed to relax as we all settled down, gossiping as usual about boys and future dreams. We bitched about Ricky for a bit until I felt a little better.

We put on face masks and began to paint our toes and nails. Sophie was elated to be able to do Cassie's for her, as well as smear the face mask onto her skin. "How do you want them done? I could do a leopard print pattern, or zebra stripe, or…"

"How about a turtle print?" She smiled. "Have you done turtle shells before?" At this new challenge Sophie instantly set to work, her tongue poking out of her mouth as she concentrated really hard on this new pattern. Once she was done even I was impressed.

"Wow, you're really good at that Soph." I gently took Cassie's newly manicured hand and tilted, inspecting the little turtle shells on her nails.

"Aw they're so cute!" Bonnie giggled as she painted another layer of purple on her own nails. She pushed her glasses up her nose as they slid down then scowled as she messed it up slightly. "Sophie…" She whined. "Please fix it!"

"No problem! If you'll step into my surgery, I shall have your nails feeling fabulous in no time!" Sophie shifted to let Bonnie sit down beside Cassie so that Sophie could reach her nails. She wiped them clean with nail varnish remover then set to work.

I looked at my own nails and smiled. They were a little messy but I wasn't as well practiced as Sophie. Mine were blue, white and black zigzags with a layer of sparkling gloss over the top. The doorbell rang and we all squeaked. Our food was here but we were still in our face masks.

"Oh no, we're going to look like idiots!" Sophie whispered.

"It's okay, I'll go get it." Cassie stood, picking up her cane. I handed her the money.

"Are you sure?" The doorbell rang again.

"Sure, no one will ever mock a blind girl." She grinned then hurried to the door. She opened it and we all turned our faces away so that we wouldn't be seen. "Hey, is that the Chinese we ordered?" The guy at the door blinked then gulped.

"Uh…yeah." He wondered what to do next, looking a little lost. Cassie put down her cane and held out her hands which the delivery guy placed the bags into. She paid him the exact change then grinned. "Thanks, drive safely now!" She trilled then shut the door behind her. Suddenly we all burst out laughing.

"You're awesome Cassie!" Sophie chortled uncontrollably. "You do realise your face is covered in the pink goo?"

"Oh yeah, I know, it doesn't bother me though, I once answered the door wearing nothing but my underwear. The poor guy must have nearly had a heart attack, I could literally smell the sweat as I signed for the package." We all burst out laughing again.

"You didn't!"

"Oh I did. To be fair, I did think it was my bikini and was about to go up to sunbath on the roof of the apartment." We continued to giggle until Sophie heard the buzzer go, signalling it was time to remove the face masks. I helped Cassie to peel off hers, careful not to get it in her eyes as slowly her skin returned to its soft, pale colour. "There, your skin is even softer now." I smiled at her as she reached up to rub her cheek.

"I need to do this more often." She mused then stretched, clicking her back. "I've missed the good old days."

"What stopped you?" Bonnie asked her innocently. "Surely you had friends before?"

"I did but they all backed off when I became blind." I wondered how easily Cassie spoke about the horrible things that had happened to her. She seemed to make it sound like it was nothing at all, as if she were merely commenting on the economy. We all stared simply at her and she shrugged. "I didn't have many to begin with anyway."

"Well you have us now!" Sophie cheered and took her hand then took Bonnie's who then grabbed mine so I took Cassie's other hand. "We're the unbeatable four, nothing can ever come between us. We're, like, totally the four musketeers, the fantastic four, the four points of a compass!"

"Honestly Soph, where do you get these things?" Bonnie chuckled. "Your head is like full of these weird sayings and half of them I never understand."

"But that's the point!" Sophie grinned, squeezing Bonnie's hand. "It makes me mysterious." She wiggled her eyebrow and we all laughed.

"She does have a point though, Cassie. You're our friend now. All for one and one for all." I informed her and she blushed slightly, looking down meekly.

"Thanks guys, that's really sweet of you."

"Aw she's adorable!" Sophie giggled then her eyes went wide. "Wait, I want to be East if we're going to be points on the compass." We all blinked at her. "What? In the east there are those hot English actors." She giggled.

"I dibs North then." Bonnie chirped. "Imagine all that ice and how much there is to explore."

"Brrr, it would be freezing!" I shivered just thinking about it. "I'll be West if that's okay with Cassie?" She smiled sweetly and nodded.

"I like the South anyway. So much ocean." Suddenly Sophie squealed loudly, flapping her hands as she pointed wildly at the TV screen.

"Oh my god! It's Darcy's scene! Where he confesses is love…just everybody shush!" Although she was the one making the most noise we all quietened down to watch the best part in the entire movie. We had an amazing evening together, eating Chinese and watching film after film until we all crashed out on the floor, snuggled together.

I remember Bonnie being the first to fall asleep onto Cassie who soon dropped off too. Sophie and I stayed up at least an extra hour until, almost simultaneously, we fell asleep on each other, Sophie's snoring blaring in my ear.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sophie's POV_

With a yawn I blinked myself awake. When I saw the time I giggled quietly. It was one in the afternoon. I got up then crept over to the kitchen, picked up a wooden spoon and saucepan then crept back again. The guys looked super cute all cuddled up like that.

Cassie was stretched out on the ground with her head on a pillow, Bonnie resting her head on her stomach whilst cuddled into her favourite fluffy blanket with Veronica leaning against her sofa, her legs stretched over Bonnie like a footrest. With an evil cackle I lifted my utensils and began to bang them loudly.

"Pancakes! Who wants pancakes?" I yelled at the top of my voice and the girls all leaped awake with screams of panic.

"Sophie!" Veronica shrieked as she scrambled to her feet. "I'll kill you!"

"Yikes!" Dropping both items on the floor with another loud clang I leaped out of Veronica's grasp and darted around the sofa, grabbing a pillow to defend myself. Veronica picked up a pink, fluffy cushion and whacked it at me. "I'll give you pancakes!" She yelled with each hit.

"You will?" I asked hopefully then ducked as she swung the pillow at me again.

"Pillow fight!" Bonnie declared, grabbing her own pillow before leaping into the battle. Cassie grabbed the pillow she had slept on and swung it, hitting Veronica square in the face. I burst into laughter at her shocked expression then hit Bonnie on the back who retaliated instantly.

For a blind girl Cassie fought really well. She seemed to know exactly where everyone was and hit them with impressive accuracy whilst dodging all of our attempts to hit her. "How are you so good at this Cassie?" I panted for breath, flopping back on the sofa then sprawled out lazily.

"I could sense roughly where all of you were then ducked whenever I felt you coming at me with a pillow." She breathed heavily too, sitting down beside me. "I had to learn the technique to avoid being run over by people when in crowded places."

"Ah I see, well that's unfair! You had an advantage. I think you should be disqualified from that match." I pouted at her and she chuckled.

"Only because we creamed your ass." Veronica grinned then went over to the kitchen. "Pancakes anyone?"

"Yay!" I clapped my hands together. I love pancakes. I practically lived off them. That and Chinese. "What's the plan for today?"

"I have to go and visit my mother." Cassie groaned. "She's starting to panic like hell since she hasn't seen me in a while."

"How come?" Cassie shrugged.

"I wanted some alone time."

"We understand that, sister, my dad wouldn't stop calling and visiting when I first moved away from Utah. He worried about me being in the big city with so much danger about." Veronica grinned as she began to whip up the pancakes from scratch. "He bought me so much pepper spray I still have a box full in my closet."

"Wow, I thought my parents were bad." Bonnie giggled. "They haven't even considered me moving out. They think I'm going to live with them until either I get married or they get old." Then they all looked at me expectantly. I shrugged.

"Well, my parents ran off when I was three so I couldn't tell you what their opinion is. However my nan can't wait to get rid of me." Cassie touched my shoulder in a gentle gesture of empathy.

"My dad left me too. Sucks, am I right?"

"Yup." I popped the 'p' as I leaned back then sighed. "However I think I might have found a place to rent out with a roommate."

"Oh really?" Veronica looked up. "You didn't tell me this."

"I just found it. It's a little small and I'm pretty sure the guy smokes weed but…"

"What?" Everyone yelped and I squeaked in surprise.

"What?"

"What?" Bonnie parried. "Sophie you can't stay there with just another guy who smokes weed."

"Might." I corrected. "It's in the air but it might not be from him."

"Regardless, you are not staying there." Bonnie told me firmly, crossing her arms across her chest to glare at me pointedly. Veronica sighed.

"You know I'd let you stay here but you'd be on the sofa as there isn't much room."

"I have room." Cassie spoke up and we all looked at her. "There's a spare room at my place. It's not much, small and I'm pretty sure the walls are made of cardboard but it's all yours if you want it." I stared at Cassie then flung my arms around her.

"Oh you absolute _diamond_!" I squealed with excitement and clapped my hands together. "Are you sure? Are you absolutely certain?"

"Of course I am." Cassie smiled as she hugged me back. "You'd become my mother's angel if you did. She's constantly worried about me having an accident and no one finding out about it until I'm stone dead. Also I'd like the company. It's just me in that place."

"I love you!" I kissed her cheek then leaped up. "I'm moving out! I'm moving out!" Grabbing Bonnie's hands I began to spin around and around, laughing. "I'm moving out of my nan's soap smelling, cat filled, dark, damp, old lady home!" Bonnie and I were laughing so hard that we fell over and landed on the pile of cushions we had slept on that night.

I was so excited, I could finally have a place that I could call my own! Well partially, but you know what I mean. When Veronica brought the first wave of pancakes I tossed a load of syrup on mine then wolfed it down. Sweet little Bonnie helped to put the decoration on Cassie's then handed it to her on a plate.

"So Cassie, I know you work with Veronica but shouldn't you still be at school?" I asked curiously. She nodded.

"Yes but I dropped out because of this guy. When that didn't work out I tried to go back but I had had an accident, leaving me blind and the school refused to take me back. They thought I wouldn't be able to finish my course." Poor girl.

"That's awful!" Bonnie said after swallowing her pancake. "That's just plain cruel."

"What were you studying?"

"Music." She answered. "I was a songwriter and singer." Instantly my attention from my pancake was diverted.

"Really? Will you sing for us?" I pleaded but she blushed.

"I haven't sang for nearly a year now." I went to bat my lashes but then realised she couldn't see me do that.

"Please? Just a little bit?" She sighed then licked her lips.

"Okay, if you really want." I could tell she was being really brave as her face was contorted with nerves. She drew in several deep breaths before singing.

_"__Seems like everybody's got a price  
I wonder how they sleep at night  
When the sale comes first  
And the truth comes second  
Just stop for a minute and smile_

_It's not about the money, money, money  
We don't need your money, money, money  
We just wanna make the world dance,  
Forget about the price tag"_

We all blinked in shock as she closed her mouth then stared blankly out into space. All at once we burst into a round of applause. "You're amazing!" My voice was an unrecognizable pitch as I squealed at her. "Forget about college, record some stuff and send it off then bang!" I clapped my hands together for effect. "You'd be a superstar and super rich."

"No, I'm not good enough for that." She smiled. "But thank you."

"What do you mean? Of course you are? Hell you put Jessie to shame!" Veronica came, putting down the next plate full of pancakes which I lunged for. "You should at least try, there's never any harm in that."

"I lost my confidence." She admitted with a small shrug of her shoulders. "Ever since…" She trailed off.

"Since the accident?" Bonnie piped up and she nodded. "What he did to you was horrible. He deserved to be put away a lot longer than he was given." We all frowned at Bonnie, including Cassie.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie blinked then frowned also.

"You didn't know? It was all over the newspapers last year when it happened." Now I was seriously confused.

"What? What happened?"

"My mother never told me it was in the papers." Cassie mused then sighed. "Well, I guess she just wanted to protect me." Bonnie nodded, offering her another pancake which she accepted.

"What?" I whined. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Cassie didn't just go blind, she was attacked by her boyfriend and the trauma shocked her into losing her eyesight. It was everywhere. Her ex was put in jail for assault with a sentence for seven years." Veronica stared at Cassie as she chewed on her pancake slowly.

"Oh god I'm so sorry, how awful for you."

"It's okay, I'm over it now." She promised. "Have to get up and move on."

"You're so brave, how can you…just how?" She pressed, leaving her pancakes untouched. Cassie shrugged.

"I don't mind being blind. The one thing I couldn't live without would be my hearing as I love my music, so I thought of it more of a blessing. I struggled for the first few months, sure, but after I had got used to relying on my other senses and walking around my own flat, I began to pick myself back up again." We all felt a new feeling of respect and awe for Cassie as she smiled. "Anyway, how about you Sophie? I don't actually know what you do."

Grinning I finished my pancake then licked my fingers for the syrup that had run down them. "I'm training to be a makeup artist. I've studied under a few people on film sets and I even helped to come up with the style for Selena Gomez's look for her newest song."

"That's really cool, if I ever get married would you do my make up for me?" Cassie grinned and I grinned with her. I really liked this girl, she was fun to talk to and a great friend.

"Sure! I've already promised to do Bonnie and Veronica's too, what's one more?" I grinned then began to clear away the dishes and decorations. I sat down with Cassie and was glad that she was willing to let me move in immediately.

The moment I got home, I began to pack.


	7. Chapter 7

_Cassie's POV_

Everything was in place. My flat was littered with boxes of Sophie's stuff. Thankfully it was mostly clothes so she put them into the wardrobe in her room and then my living room was a lot less crowded. Her endless energy seemed to have me constantly smiling as she raced forwards and backwards, picking up boxes and unpacking them.

She had even said she would pay half of the rent, which wasn't much to begin with, so that was another bonus. It meant we would have more money to spend on nights out with the others. I helped her wherever I could but mostly I just kept out of the way.

I heard my phone ring so I picked it up and answered. "Hello? Cassie Becker speaking."

"Cassie! Where are you?" Donnie yelped from the other side. "I've been trying to get a hold of you for the last half an hour."

"Oh, sorry Donnie I didn't realize." Instantly I felt guilty. "I'm at my flat with a friend who is moving in."

"Stay there until it's dark and we'll come and get you."

"Donnie, I'm fine. It's been a week since the incident and there has been nothing." I tried to negotiate but I heard something scrape as the phone was snatched from Donnie's grip.

"Where are you?" Raphael growled from the end. "You better be safe and alright otherwise I'm gonna…"

"Raphael calm down." I soothed. "I'm fine. Honestly. I'm at home helping a friend move in. She's going to stay with me from now on so I need to be here so that she doesn't get suspicious."

"Princess, those guys will come back for you. We still don't know who they were." This was going to take some time to wriggle out of. It sounded as if I was in very serious trouble.

"But Raphael, my mother is already getting suspicious and I can't keep on calling in sick at work. It's just not possible. I'll come down tomorrow." He grumbled, still not happy. "I'll bring ice cream with me?"

"Ice cream!" Mikey yelled then snatched the phone. "It's a date, will you bring chocolate?" I laughed.

"Yes Mikey I will bring chocolate."

"Sweet!"

"Mikey give me that phone!" I heard Mikey gulp as Raphael thundered towards him.

"Stampede! Sorry baby, got to go!" He yelled then tossed the phone. I heard it whistle through the air until Leonardo caught it.

"Hello Cassie, did you enjoy your evening last night?" He was so sweet and polite.

"I did, thank you Leo. I'm going to come down tomorrow after work with ice cream for you all." He chuckled quietly and I flinched when I heard a crash. "Was that Mikey and Raphael?"

"It was, I should probably go and sort them out before they break something else." Another crash sounded and Leo sighed. "I'll pass you back to Donnie." I listened as he hurried away and the phone was tossed back to Donnie.

"Yeah so Splinter says you need to come back down tomorrow without fail, he won't say it but he's just as worried about you as we are."

"That's really sweet Donnie, I'll meet one of you normal time, normal place but I won't be able to stay."

"Sure, I'll tell-"

"What do you mean?" Raphael's voice came back onto the line. "Sure you need to stay down here princess, then we can keep an eye on you."

"I'm not a child Raphael and you guys are busy most of the time going out to save the city, leaving me behind. I'll be fine." The phone was stolen back by Mikey who began to gabble.

"And could you bring some more barbeque sauce? I used the last of it yesterday so we've run out, oh and some more pop tarts because Donnie ate the icing from those again but didn't finish them."

"Cassie, you should try to carry on as normal with your life…" Leo's voice blurred into Donnie's as he began to talk over him.

"I've done some research about these guys and I've come up with this weird corporation called M.A.R.S, they say they're the new modernized weapon facilities for production and extortion…"

"And some soda and candy and popcorn, lots of popcorn, then also those hot dog sausages and…"

"It's too dangerous for you to be out there on your own so soon…"

"Ignore these guys, they don't know what they're saying…"

"Enough!" Cassie yelled over them all then took a deep breath in the silence. "Donnie, I'll hear everything you've found when I'm down, Mikey, I shall go and get some things for you but I am not going to buy a brand new DVD player when the old one works just fine, Raphael just stop worrying, I'll be alright I promise and Leo, thank you." Once I had addressed them all I say down, worn out. "I'll call you tonight and when I wake up then keep you posted throughout the day by text, I'll call again at lunchtime and then after work. Okay?"

"Yes, perfect." Leo cut everyone off as they began to talk all at once. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Make sure you look out for one another tonight, I don't want any of you to get hurt." I fussed then smiled. "See you later." With that I hung up.

"Who was that?" Sophie asked curiously. "Sounded like you were trying to have four conversations at once."

"Something like that." I sighed. "How does spaghetti bolognaise sound to you?" My ploy to avoid answering her question worked.

"Awesome! Do you want some help?"

"Sure, you cut the veg and I'll cook the pasta and mince." I went to the fridge and began to pull out the items.

"Wait!" Sophie called and I stopped in place as she came to my side. "Okay, yah got that, uh huh…okay I think I got it. Veg on one shelf, dairy on another and so on." I realised she had been studying my fridge.

"Oh right, yeah. It's how I know what item is what." I told her as I continued to pull out vegetables that were to go in the pot. She began slicing and dicing whilst I began to cook the meat. Once we were done we had a very tasty meal which went down faster than you could snap your fingers and say, "cowabuga!"


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonnie's POV_

So we were at Cassie's place this time and it was getting late. Late to the point where there was not much point in going home so we all grabbed some pillows and blankets to crash on the sofa. Spring was definitely turning to summer and even now with all the window open, it was stifling hot.

We had finished all the ice cream and were fanning ourselves with whatever there was to hand. I wore little shorts and a tank top, not something I would usually wear because I hated showing my freckled legs but I was in good company so I didn't mind so much.

Cassie's phone rang and she answered it. "Hello? Oh hi Raphael, how are things?"

"Ooh, who is Raphael?" Sophie asked curiously but Cassie bat her away as she leaned closer. "I've heard you talking to this guy all week, who is he?"

"Ssh Soph, not now." She smiled then turned back to the phone. "Oh that's Sophie, my friend I keep telling you about."

"You talked about me?" She grinned then all of a sudden swiped the phone from Cassie's grasp before she could blink. "Hey, who are you?"

"Sophie!" Sophie giggled as she darted out of Cassie's reach.

"Hang on honey, I'm putting you on speakerphone." She pressed the button then held it out towards us so Veronica and I all crowded closer.

"Hey!" We all called out. "Who are you?"

"I'm Mikey!

"Shut up Mikey!"

"But Raph, they're girls! We got to talk to them." Sophie laughed again.

"Hey Mikey, I'm Sophie. This is Bonnie,"

"Hey!" I called out.

"And Veronica."

"Hello." She said a little more calmly. "I thought Cassie was talking to a guy named Raphael."

"He was but I stole the phone when Cassie's phone was stolen off her. Hang on, you can talk to my bros, I'll put you on speaker too!" He did so and there was a moment of silence.

"Hi?"

"Sup?"

"Good evening." One by one they all greeted us girls.

"Guys come on, this is not fair." Cassie inched closer but did not move to take the phone. "Girls, meet Mikey, Donnie, Raphael and Leo. They're new friends I met recently."

"I'll say, are they cute?" Cassie chuckled.

"In their own way I suppose."

"Aw come on Cass, you know I'm adorable." Mikey said over the phone. "Admit it, you love me!"

"And feed your ego? I don't think so Mikey. Not this time." She chuckled.

"She hit you hard on the head on this one bro." The one called Raphael teased his brother who just bounced back.

"She'll realise her true love for me one day. I can feel it."

"So how did you guys meet Cassie? She's been so secretive about you all." Veronica asked calmly.

"We met online through a game and we became good friends." Leo answered vaguely. "You must be Veronica." I giggled as Veronica wrinkled her nose at her full name.

"Yeah, Roni for short though." She informed him.

"Can we meet you guys? We could do like a quadruple date. Wouldn't that be fun?" Sophie suggested.

"Yes!" Mikey agreed. "We could go get pizza then watch a movie."

"No Mikey, you know what dad says. Besides, we don't live anywhere near them." Donnie whispered whilst using the tone that made him sound like he was making a point.

"You could visit in a holiday?" I suggested shyly then swallowed. "It could be fun."

"We would love to but our dad doesn't like us traveling out of state. We have to help him run the business and keep up our studying." Leo answered politely. "We're very sorry."

"Aw what? That kills." Sophie pouted.

"Come on guys, leave them be. They're loyal to the bone and will never disobey their dad. I've been trying to get them to come down for well over a month now." Cassie interjected quickly then held out her hands. "Can I please have my phone back?"

"Oh fine." Sophie began to give it back but then withdrew. "On one condition." Cassie arched an eyebrow and smiled.

"What?"

"We can at least talk to them again." She thought for a moment.

"How about it guys? Would you like to talk to my super hot girl friends again?"

"You bet we would!" Mikey yelled as Raphael tried to clamp his mouth shut. "Next time make Cassie call us!"

"It's a date." Sophie blew a kiss over the phone then handed it back to Cassie who was blushing furiously. She turned off speakerphone then held it to her ear.

"So they were my friends. They are not as crazy as they sound, well, Sophie is but you get used to it." It took Sophie a while to figure out the insult.

"Hey!"

"I'll talk to you all again soon. Goodnight." She hung up then shoved her phone deep into her pocket. "Hey." She smiled back at us.

"Girl, you've been holding out on us!" Sophie laughed. "Are they hot?"

"I don't know do I?" Cassie laughed loudly with a wide smile. "My opinion will be very poor."

"Oh right, sorry." Sophie giggled then stretched out.

"How come you never told us about them before?" Veronica asked her softly as she began to run her fingers through her hair.

"Well, I didn't want you guys to think I was pushing you aside or anything."

"Aw, Cassie have I ever told you how sweet you are?" Veronica hugged her tightly before pulling away. "Don't worry so much!"

"It's so hot!" Sophie complained as she got up to stand by the window and absorb every little ounce of breeze she could. "Why is it so hot?"

"Because we're tilted towards the sun, genius." I sighed wearily at her, leaning back my head on the sofa.

"You know, I think I have some sodas left in the fridge." Cassie got up and went to have a look. Sophie leaned further out the window as if she were looking at something.

"What is it Soph?" Veronica asked, sitting up as she tied her blonde hair back into a ponytail. Sophie's pale blonde hair blew around her as she leaned out before she pulled back and slowly turned around.

"I can feel someone watching us." She whispered. "I just know it." We all froze. Her green eyes wide with fear. When Sophie was serious, she was serious because she was never serious. Cassie closed the fridge door and I watched her hand dip into her pocket for her phone, drawing it out ready to call the cops just in case.

"It's okay Sophie. Perhaps the heat is just making you dizzy." Veronica reasoned rationally. "Here, come sit with me." Veronica pushed aside some cushions and Sophie sat with her, glancing into her dark blue eyes. These girls were all so pretty with their full lips, defined jaws and high cheekbones and interesting eyes.

Myself on the other hand had nothing to boast about. I had freckles, glasses, brown eyes, brown hair and was a tiny bit chubby in the face. The others all insisted I was like an adorable little mouse but I couldn't see it. To be honest I didn't want to, I would never be as confident or pretty as the other girls.

Sophie still couldn't seem to calm down. "I know someone is watching us. I just feel it. Can you feel it Cassie? You're great with your senses." We all looked to Cassie who closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

"There's a storm coming soon but…yes. I feel uneasy." She suddenly looked directly up. "Someone's on the roof!"

"What?" Veronica swallowed. "Guys this isn't funny."

"No, someone is on the roof, I can hear them." Cassie said with utter sincerity. "Into the bedroom, now." She grabbed he cane and led the way. "Trust me."

"What do you mean they're on the roof?" I whimpered slightly. "Who is on the roof?" As we got to the door of her bedroom we turned around when we heard someone jump through the window. All at once we all screamed as a flash of lightning burst into life outside, followed by the low rumble of thunder.

These men were attached by long ropes so they must have abseiled down. Cassie hit dial on her phone and whispered something over our screams as we tried to run. Veronica had pushed Cassie into the bedroom and was about to block the way when she was grabbed by the stranger clad all in black, their face obscured by the balaclava.

In fear I screamed again but it was cut off by a hand. As the gloved hand covered my mouth I gagged on the horrid taste, tears streaming down my face as I struggled against the man who easily lifted me up and carried me back to the sofa.

"Let go of me!" Veronica bellowed, swinging a fist but the guy caught her wrist and backhanded her.

"No! Don't hurt her!" Sophie begged as she was pinned down to the floor. Fear made me fall limp as my senses began to shut down. All that I could do was watch as Cassie was dragged from the bedroom by her hair and she was thrown onto the sofa beside me.

"What's going on, who are these people?" I whispered to her and she reached out with shaking fingers until she found my hand.

"I don't know." She shivered as she held my hand just as tightly as I was holding hers. "But help is coming. We'll be alright." Holding onto her promise I closed my eyes and let it all wash over me. All four of us were now on the sofa, holding hands as we stared at our attackers.

"Who are you?" Veronica demanded but she was only slapped across the face again. Still she seemed unfazed as she glared at the one who had hit her. They all glowered at us for a moment before hiding themselves behind counters, doors and under the table. One man stayed behind and he placed duct tape over our mouths, wrists and ankles, binding them together so that we couldn't move.

My glasses were horribly askew so I couldn't see very well, everything blurred out of shape. We all whimpered and shook like simpering children as we waited for the next move to be made. For a long time there was silence.

The men in Cassie's home never made a move, they just hid with their guns as if they were expecting someone. The doorbell rang. Everyone looked around as best they could to the door and tried to cry out for help.

"You've got to be screwing with me." One of the guys muttered, dropping his gun and pulling off his black balaclava to go to the door. He took off the chain, grumbling under his breath then flung it open. "Go away you…"

"Pizza service!" A cheerful voice yelled. Cassie cried out, mumbling something with a look of relief. "What up dog?" There was a yell as the guy was flung backwards. The blur of black landed at our feet and we all screamed.

Through the blur I saw large shapes fly in through the windows and suddenly everything was a hive of action. I saw one shape with a long stick looking thing, whirling it around magnificently and batting men aside as if they were simply flies or baseballs.

"Hey it's Cassie and her friends!" The guy from the door called out. "Can we say hi?"

"Mikey just concentrate!" Someone yelled back. Hang on, wasn't one of the guys we just talked to called Mikey? Now that I think about it, the voice was recognizable. I wish my glasses were on my face properly then I would be able to see what these massive shapes were.

I heard the pounding of feet as terrified men ran for their lives. Then there was silence for a moment. "Hang on princess, I got you." I looked to the side and saw one of the massive creatures pull the tape from Cassie's mouth and sliced it from her wrists and ankles.

Blearily I saw he leap up, flinging her arms around the creatures neck as she held on tightly. "Thank you. Thank you Raphael."

"It's okay princess, you're safe now." Suddenly my vision cleared as someone lifted my glasses back to sit correctly on my face. Cassie was hugging a turtle. A giant turtle with a red cloth covering his eyes. She was resting her head against his as they held one another tightly.

When the duct tape was removed from my mouth I looked to the turtle who was helping me. He also wore a cloth over his eyes but this one was purple. He also wore glasses and some sort of machinery on his shell and goggles on his head.

I scrambled away, falling over the sofa in my haste to get away as I cried out in fear. Veronica grabbed me and drew me to her with Sophie as we stared at the two turtles. "Guys, it's okay." Cassie turned to us and held out her hand. "They're house trained."

"Hey!" Raph poked her in her back and she grinned.

"Except that one, I'm still working on his manners." He rolled his eyes they twirled his twin weapons in his hands, sliding them into his belt.

"W-w-w-w-w-what are they?" I stammered.

"Turtles." She answered brightly. "Ninja turtles, aren't they cool? They're the guys you were talking to earlier." Cassie's head turned as she heard two more turtles climb in through the window. "Gils, may I introduce Raphael." He nodded his head. Out of them all he scared me the most as he was the biggest, had a mean look on his face and he seemed to constantly be chewing on a toothpick.

"Donatello." Donnie waved with a shy smile.

"Hey, sorry about scaring you." It took me a moment to realise he was talking to me.

"Oh, right. It's okay." I whispered as Cassie continued.

"Then here's Michelangelo." This turtle wore orange and carried a pair of nunchucks. He grinned and saluted to us.

"What up?"

"And Leonardo." Cassie gestured to Leonardo who stood by the window, still looking outside to check everything was safe. He looked back, his eyes falling on Veronica before giving a simple, slow nod. "Boys, meet Roni, Sophie and Bonnie." We all gave a small wave in turn. Cassie seemed lost as to what to do next. "So, um…is anyone hungry?"

"Starving!" Mikey bounded over to the fridge and began to search through its contents.

"Cassie you should gather some stuff and come back with us." Leo walked over to her, touching her shoulder as he passed and approached us. "These girls too."

"Leo, we can't open our lair to everyone who needs rescuing." Raphael growled but Cassie flicked he hand at him.

"They are my friends. If they can't come then I am not moving on inch." She folded her arms stubbornly and began to walk forwards.

"Uh, Cassie? We're over here." Smoothly Cassie curved around to walk towards Veronica's voice without changing her expression or unfolding her arms. She turned and stood in front of us stubbornly.

"You know I can just carry you down by force." Raphael told her but his voice had softened a little.

"Yes." She answered simply. "But I know you won't." He growled in defeat.

"Leo, if we're going then we have to go now before they circle back."

"You didn't catch them?" Cassie's arms dropped and her eyes widened.

"They disappeared without a trace." Leo answered with a sigh. "Okay fine just bring the girls. Everyone grab someone."

"No way!" Veronica backed away as they approached. "We're not going anywhere with you…turtles!"

"Ouch." Mikey winced. "That hurt man."

"Please?" Cassie turned her pleading eyes to us. "You could be in danger. Please come with us, we'll be safe, I promise." Veronica began to relent, trusting Cassie.

"I'm going!" Sophie bounded forwards to Mikey. "Even if you guys aren't."

"What? You are not leaving me up here alone with those guys who carried guns!" I yelped and gripped Cassie's arm tightly. "They were way scarier than these giant turtles." With a growl Veronica threw her hands up into the air.

"Okay fine! I'll go too." She stalked towards Cassie and held her hand, squeezing it gently. "But only to watch over you guys."

"Thanks Roni." Cassie smiled then walked towards Raph, holding out her hands. Raph grabbed her, lifting her up easily into one hand then went over to the window.

"Clear." He growled then leaped out.

"Hey!" Veronica yelped and ran to the window, leaning out to see the turtle jumping down the fire escape, swinging like some weird ninja monkey to the ground. She breathed a sigh of relief but when she was lifted up all at once she floundered, grabbing onto the turtle who had picked her up. Leonardo.

"Don't you even…" Without listening he flung himself out the window, covering Veronica's yelp of fear with a hand. Once they were through Mikey lifted up Sophie who was grinning.

"Let's do this!" She cried and he cheered, jumping out the window with a yell. I blinked then looked to the purple wearing turtle. What was his name? Oh yes, Donatello.

"Uh, may I?" He asked sweetly, gesturing to me. I nodded my head.

"Sure. I'm scared of heights though." He smiled softly at me as he gently picked me up, turning off the last light in the apartment as he passed it.

"It's okay, just close your eyes." He advised. "I've got a good hold of you." I nodded then gripped onto his neck tightly, pressing my eyes shut. When the rush of air hit me I whimpered and held on even more tightly to Donnie.

When we landed safely back on the ground he raced after his brothers and I did not open my eyes until he had put me down on my feet.

"Splinter!" Cassie called and I looked up. I yelped and leaped back into Donnie when I saw the giant rat.

"Cassie, are you alright?" He demanded to now, his large brown eyes searching Cassie closely before turning on the turtles. "What is the meaning of this? What happened?"

"Cassie's apartment was attacked by these weirdoes and so we came and rescued her but her friends were there to and she refused to leave without bringing them down here too." Mikey babbled. "But they're super cool so it's fine. Right?"

"Cassie…" Splinter sighed, touching her shoulder. "We cannot allow the entire city to find out about us. You might have endangered us by bringing your friends down here." She looked down towards Splinter's voice and smiled.

"I trust them." She said simply. I became aware of these strange mutants all looking at us. There was a really long, awkward silence that I didn't like so I decided to break it.

"We won't tell. We promise." The rat looked at me and I gave a shy smile. "We can keep your secret if Cassie can."

"Yeah! We won't ever tell a soul." Sophie chimed in with an enthusiastic nod. "You totally saved our lives so we owe you one."

"Yes." Veronica agreed in her business voice. "You have our word." Splinter, the rat, mused for a while, smoothing his little beard with his clawed hands in thought. Cassie touched his shoulder gently, seeking it out before gripping it more firmly.

"Splinter, I'd rather die before I'd let anything happen to any of you. If I didn't know that my friends could keep your secret then I would never have asked the guys to bring them with us." Finally Splinter nodded his consent.

"They may stay. However in the meantime, my sons, you must seek out who it was who insists on bringing harm to Cassie to get to us. Go now." With that said the turtles grabbed their gear, well their weapons, then sped away from the lair.

Splinted wrapped his tail around Cassie's waist and led her around the multiple stacks of books, cases and various things towards the living area. "Make yourself comfortable. You girls will be staying here tonight." He said then left us alone.


	9. Chapter 9

_Cassie's POV_

Nervously I fidgeted beside Bonnie as we all sat in silence. Finally I couldn't stand it any longer. "Do you think I'm a freak?" Their eyes all turned to me and I waited.

"A freak? No of course not." Veronica answered. "I question your taste in friends but I have ever since you became mine." We all giggled quietly. "But seriously, I think we're just all a little shocked."

"Well, everyone except Sophie. She's already asleep." Bonnie pointed and I listened, hearing Sophie snoring peacefully as she slept. We giggled again, this time a little louder. "Shall we wake her with a pillow fight?"

"No! I know where Mikey keeps his prank stack, hold on." Quietly I got up and crept away but when I returned I carried a can of cream, silly string spray and a pen in my arms. Instantly I heard Bonnie and Veronica giggle. I gave the pen to Veronica, the string to Bonnie and I held onto the cream for now.

"Sh!" Veronica giggled as she uncapped the pen and began to scribble on Sophie's face, drawing a moustache that curled up and rings around her eyes as glasses. "Cream." She whispered and I handed it out to her. She took it then sprayed a spiral into one of Sophie's hand. "Quick, grab that duster over there." Bonnie hurried over and grabbed it, handing it to Veronica who stepped out the way then began to tickle Sophie's face.

I really wish I could see because when I heard the splat, I burst into laughter. "Ahh!" Sophie screamed, looking at herself. She glanced to the side, catching her reflection on a TV screen and cried out again. "Damn you all!" She cried, leaping up. Bonnie let loose the silly string, giggling wildly as Sophie tried to hide from the attack.

She grabbed a pillow and hit Veronica with it so I grabbed my own and hit her back. Soon we were fighting with pillows with so much enthusiasm that one of the pillows burst open, the feathers flying free around us as Bonnie continued to spray the string over us, our laughter ringing like chimes.

I heard the guys returning so I picked up a smaller pillow and launched it at their direction. "Take that!" I yelled then laughed as it struck home.

"Cassie! That's not fair!" Mikey whined then leaped over the sofa, grabbing a pillow to hit me back.

"Get him!" Sophie yelled then hit Mikey on the head with her own pillow. Suddenly Mikey had four pillows beating at him as he tried to fight back.

"Think we should help him out?" Raphael wondered aloud to his brothers as Mikey begged for mercy.

"I think he's got this under control." Leo chuckled but when I flung a pillow at his face his expression changed. "Forget what I said." He growled, picking up the pillow then leaped into the fight with Raphael close behind, Donnie already streaking ahead.

Bonnie shot the string at the turtles and someone stepped on the can, making it explode, shooting cream everywhere. We all fought and laughed, girls against the boys until finally we fell down, worn out.

"We surrender…" Sophie panted, holding her pillow over her face as Mikey lifted his above her. "Please?"

"Aw, fine." He slumped, dropping the pillow down.

"You have to be kidding me, it had to be the only pillow we have with feathers in it." Raphael groaned as we began to clean up before Splinter returned. Finally we all collapsed either on the floor or on the sofas, tired from the evening.

"So, did you find anything?" I asked as I leaned against Raphael, finding him to be a very comfortable substitute for the sofa as he took up all of it.

"Nothing. They just disappeared without a trace. The only firm link we have is that company, M.A.R.S but trying to get into their schematics is like trying to break through a wall of concrete with a toothpick." Donnie sighed.

"But you're a genius, you'll figure it out." I assured him, patting his head which made him smile.

"I guess so." We all knew he'd find a way though.

"Mars…" Sophie spoke softly, putting the letters together. "What could that mean?"

"We don't know. All we know is that they specialise in weapon manufacturing." Leo answered. "They sound questionable at best."

"I bet Bonnie could get you in." Veronica suggested, making Bonnie blush deeply to her roots. "She's a techno genius as well as a math geek."

"Not really, I hacked into the school system once." She mumbled. "That hardly constitutes to being a tech mathematician." Sweet Bonnie, she was so cute when she was shy about something.

"How about we talk about this tomorrow?" Sophie yawned, rubbing her freshly washed face before stretching out on the sofa with a blanket. "I'm beat."

"Me too." Mikey yawned then settled down but Raphael hit him round the head.

"You are not sleeping here." He growled.

"But I'm tired…" Mikey whined. "I don't want to move. Rescuing beautiful girls is hard work." Sophie giggled then shifted closer to him as she used his arm for a pillow. "Besides, it would be impolite to make Sophie lose her comfortable pillow."

"Too right." She yawned then snuggled back down again.

"You guys can stay if you want." Bonnie agreed. "I'd feel safer knowing you were all close by."

"We'd only be in our rooms." Donnie told her. "Although technically as gentlemen we should be offering our rooms to you."

"Meh, I'm not into that gentry rubbish." She shrugged then lay her head down against his leg. "I can sleep anywhere." Veronica was already asleep and gradually I heard her sliding to the side as she had been leaning against the sofa.

I listened to Leonardo shift and I smiled secretly, hearing as he gently settled her down beside Bonnie with a pillow under her head. Soon Sophie and Mikey were snoring, the turtle's head resting against my legs as he stretched out.

Raphael reached out and forced Mikey's mouth shut, cutting off his snores until he let go, which let them out again. I sighed, shifting closer as I rested against his chest, finding him very comfortable as he stroked my long hair away from my face.

"You still awake princess?" He whispered and I nodded my head. "They didn't hurt you today did they?" I showed him my wrist and he held it gently, inspecting the bruises there. "I'll murder them."

"It's just a bruise." I murmured gently to him, pulling it back to rub smooth circles on his chest which I found had a great soothing effect on him. "Nothing to kill over."

"They hurt you though."

"I'm still alive." I assured him. "So don't worry."

"I want to keep you safe though, princess. I'd rather take every blow anyone would ever land on you, no matter how painful it be."

"Oh Raphael, you big softie." I chuckled and lifted my head to him. "I know that but it's alright. Everything's alright." I reached forwards and kissed his cheek however I missed, so I somehow managed to kiss his scar just above his lip. He didn't react though except for going very still.

"I wish I could see you." I murmured, settling back down. "Properly."

"I do too, princess. Then you'd see that Mikey isn't as good looking as he proclaims." I giggled slightly then yawned. I felt a warm hand rest on my back as Raphael wrapped me into his embrace. "Go to sleep princess, I got you."


	10. Chapter 10

_Veronica's POV_

When I awoke the next morning it was before the others. I was lying beside Bonnie with a pillow but my legs bridged over Leo's as he slept on his arm. Somehow we were all linked together, sleeping in a tight knit.

Very quietly and gently I untangled my arm from Bonnie's grip then got up, brushing off my shorts before heading towards the kitchen. I began to boil the kettle, making myself a coffee then looked through the fridge for milk then into the cupboards for a bowl and cereal before sitting down to eat.

Donatello was the next to awake, rubbing his eyes and putting on his glasses before sneaking into the kitchen. He didn't see me sitting at the breakfast table as he drew down the pop tarts, a fresh packet, then picked out one and began to eat the icing before putting it back and drawing out another.

"Good morning." I said to him and he jumped, throwing the tart up into the air with a gasp of surprise, whirling around.

"Oh er…" He fumbled to catch the flying food before hastily shoving it behind him. "Morning." I arched an eyebrow then chuckled.

"Bonnie loves those things but she doesn't like the icing. If you leave them out for her, she'll finish them for you." Donnie blinked then sighed with relief.

"Oh, thanks." Speak of the devil she drifted into the kitchen with a yawn, rubbing her eyes.

"Huh? Why is it still blurry?" She frowned.

"Bonnie? You're glasses are still on their chain." I told her and she picked them up.

"Oh! Right, thanks Roni." She put them on then instantly spotted the tarts. "Ooh, are you going to finish those?"

"No, no, you can have them." Donnie said, pushing them towards her. "I only like the icing part."

"Great, you eat the icing and I'll finish them." She smiled, biting into the tart with a smile. I finished my cereal then put my bowl and spoon in the dishwasher before going back to the living area. By now everyone was beginning to wake up.

"Food…need food." Mikey groaned then looked down as Sophie groaned and shifted closer. "Food can wait." He decided, leaning back to relax. I rolled my eyes.

"Sophie! Up!" I rolled her over but she grunted at me.

"Sleep…need sleep." Wow, those two were scarily similar.

"Sophie, you have work today, remember?" I poked her. "With those film artists? You know, the one where you're actually getting paid?"

"Work!" Sophie leaped up then spun around, momentarily confused. "Wait, what? Oh, food?" She asked hopefully, totally disorientated.

"Over here snoring beauty." Bonnie called. "I have pancakes!"

"Pancakes!" Sophie leaped over the sofa, startling Raph and Cassie awake in her haste to get her pancakes.

"Mikey she's worse than you in the mornings." Raph complained as he cracked his knuckles. Mikey grinned dreamily.

"Isn't she perfect?"

"Come on Romeo, get up." I prodded him and he leaped up.

"I'm up! Just no tickles, please?" His big blue eyes begged and I chuckled.

"Alright, no tickling I promise." I turned to Cassie and began to shake her awake, ignoring her groans. "Come on, you and I have work and then you've agreed to go visit your mother."

"No…not my mother." She mumbled. "Anything but that. She'll try and talk me into moving in with her."

"Hold firm girl, it's just for an hour." I promised, helping her to her feet. "Come on girls, let's hustle!" From the kitchen Bonnie tossed out an apple which Cassie caught and began to eat as she went to the bathroom. On her way she picked up a hairbrush she had left down here before and threw it to me as I approached Sophie and began to brush her hair as she shoveled food into her mouth.

Behind me Bonnie ate the last pop tart then sipped her tea as she buttered some toast then slid the plate along the worktop, which I grabbed then bit into a piece as I tied Sophie's hair into a neat bun. Cassie returned with an armful of clothes which she gave to Sophie as she ran past to the bathroom.

The turtles watched in awe as we girls seemed to effortlessly move into our ordinary routine whenever we stayed around one another's which was often. Cassie took the tea from Bonnie which she had made for Cassie and drank it, going over to the cupboard and grabbed a bagel which she toasted under the grill then gave to Bonnie as Sophie ran back out of the bathroom, toothbrush in her mouth as she tossed us the spray of deodorant.

I caught it first, sprayed then tossed it to Bonnie who shoved her bagel into her mouth and caught it, sprayed then gave it to Cassie who finished with it then tossed it back to me as I went towards the bathroom. Turn by turn we went into the bathroom, sorted ourselves out then we were all ready to start our new day.

"Is anyone else confused?" Mikey rubbed his head as he watched Sophie stretch, reaching down to touch her toes as Bonnie cleaned her glasses.

"I sure am."

"How do you girls do that?" Leo asked, genuinely perplexed. "I thought girls took hours to get ready."

"Not us." Cassie grinned.

"Yeah, we do this often." I answered, picking up the shirt Sophie had dropped on the floor then folded it up neatly. "Any chance of a lift up to the surface?"

"Oh, sure." The guys nodded. Soon we found ourselves blinking in the sunlight. Sophie raced back home to grab her stuff with Cassie whilst Bonnie and I walked back to my place so I could change for work then give her a lift into college.

"What do you think of our new friends then?" Bonnie asked as we walked down the busy street then.

"Very different." I answered with equal discretion. "Although, I think they are pretty cool."

"I know!" Bonnie squealed. "It's really cool." All day all my mind could think about was the turtles. I completely lost concentration when talking to some customers and I trailed off.

"I'm sorry, I've completely lost my train of thought." They were not impressed to say the least so when I struggled to pick up, I was grateful for when Cassie saved my hide.

"1762." She prompted in a whisper as she passed.

"Oh! Yes. This specific painting was commissioned in 1762 but it took well over a year before it was finished because…" Let's just say I struggled that day. When lunch break came I grabbed Cassie and whispered. "How do you concentrate?"

"I don't know, I struggled the first day." She whispered. "You just get used to it I suppose. The only advice I have is try to focus." She smiled weakly then looked up. "Boss is coming." She whispered and I looked around. Sure enough there was Mr. Fairfax in his expensive suit, clean shave and well styled hair. He gave a lopsided grin as he approached us.

"Ah, my favourite girls." He said, rubbing his hands together. "Sorry to spring this on you but I'm having a little party tonight here, I was wondering if you would be so kind as to stay on and look after my guests for me? You know the sort, answer questions, make sure there are enough nibbles out and make sure the champagne doesn't run out."

"Of course sir." I nodded. "Though I think Cassie is expected home by her mother tonight."

"Oh by all means invite her along, I need to speak to dear Jeremy anyway. Yes, invite them both, I'll add them to the list." He said then walked away. Cassie rolled her eyes.

"Guess it's going to be home and back again, am I right?" She whispered the quickly stopped when our boss came back.

"How silly of me, I forgot to tell you who I'm hosting for! It's a company called M.A.R.S, they're making a brand new unveiling tonight of their aims, items of manufacture and such. I know that a lot of government officials are going to be here so there will be very tight security. You're passes will be free range though so don't worry, you'll still be allowed in all the usual places. Thank you ladies." The moment he was gone we looked at each other.

"We have to tell the guys."


	11. Chapter 11

_Cassie's POV_

I changed into a black mini dress, heels and picked up a handbag then let Sophie work her magic with her makeup. Once she was done she squealed. "You look hot. Literally smoking." She gave a satisfied sigh then pulled back. "Okay, you're ready to go. We'll be down in the lair waiting for you guys to come back with the boys."

"Roger that." I smiled and stood, putting my bag over my arm as I picked up my coat. I shrugged into it, did up the buttons then called out to Veronica. "Are you done yet?"

"Yes! One second." She walked out of the bathroom and sighed. "I hate this dressing up crap, I feel like a shrimp in this thing."

"I'm sure you look as sexy as you sound." I winked then headed out. "See you later Bonnie, take care of Sophie for us."

"I shall. She will still have her head glued on when you come back."

"Hey! I do not have a wonky head…where's my phone?" She frowned, looking around.

"In your hand." I answered without needing to see.

"Oh right, thanks!" She called to us. "Call us if you need anything!"

"See you!" Bonnie called as Veronica and I went down to where the limo was waiting. Courtesy of Mr. Fairfax, thank you very much.

"Ooh, I could get used to this." Veronica said as she leaned back on the lush seats and picked up a chocolate from the tray, eating it without a second thought. "Hmm, I could really get used to this."

"Well, if I ever get my singing career up then I'll be sure to take you to all the best parties." I chuckled. We got there and was helped out by a gloved hand, I assume it was a butler or something. We showed him our passes then walked on through.

We left our coats in the hands of the doorman then clipped our passes to our dresses so that we could be admitted straight through. Something buzzed in my ear then Donnie began to speak.

"Can you girls hear me?"

"Loud and clear Donnie." I answered quietly. "How about you?"

"Yup. Levels are balanced. So what's going on?"

"Just a party at the moment. They have the logo up front on the stage, big red letters." Veronica answered as she picked up a glass of champagne then handed one to me which I sipped, recoiling slightly as the bubbles flew up my nose.

The evening passed very slowly until I felt someone grasp my arm and giggle. "Honey! Oh you look fabulous." My mother kissed my cheek noisily then proceeded to wipe my cheek from her lipstick. "Doesn't she look lovely Jeremy?"

"Beautiful." I heard Jeremy's soft voice and I smiled.

"Hello Jeremy, how are you?"

"I'm very good thank you, I was surprised to have a call from my old friend George inviting me to this spectacular event. You wouldn't have anything to do with that would you?" I snorted.

"No, not really." But I smiled nonetheless then gestured with my hand which still held the champagne. "I have to see to the guests but make yourself at home and please, eat and drink as much as you want." I smiled, kissed my mother's cheek then went to try and find Veronica again.

She found me however, grabbing my arm. "I've just heard, we're about to meet the face behind M.A.R.S, guys are you around?"

"We're in the immediate perimeter yes." Leo answered. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just have a very bad feeling about this."

"We're close by if you need us. Don't worry Roni." At Leo's calm and assured voice I felt Veronica relax slightly.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Mr. Fairfax called out and we turned to face him, the room going quiet. "Thank you for coming. It's no mystery as to why you're here, not to look at my amazing art collection but to meet the very mysterious man behind M.A.R.S enterprises, a company that seemed to just appear overnight. In fact it did." The posh snots all chuckled politely as George continued. "Well, I won't keep you waiting. May I proudly introduce Mr. Sebastian Crawler!" Instantly my blood froze and I grabbed Veronica's arm tightly.

"Ouch! What is it?"

"It's…it's…it's my ex-boyfriend's brother!" I whispered and Veronica gasped. "He's brutal, even more than my ex."

"What do you mean?" Raphael suddenly growled through her ear. "Did your ex hurt you?"

"He's the reason I went blind, Raphael don't get mad, now is not the time." I quickly soothed, brushing it aside. "This is bad, whatever he's up to is bound to be dangerous."

"Good evening." Even his voice sent shivers down my spine. It was so similar to his brother's. "Thank you for coming to the unveiling of my new company. Thanks to the aid of Sacks enterprises, my work truly took off."

"You hear that? He worked with Sacks!" Donnie gulped. "This is not good."

"May I present my pride and joy, Mutant, Armed, Response, Service. M.A.R.S!" Everyone applauded. Everyone except myself and Veronica.

"Mutant? Mutant what?" She whispered. "This smells funny. I don't like it."

"Girls, I'd get out of there if I were you." Leo said but Veronica shook her head.

"I'm staying in case I learn some more. I think you should come and get Cassie though, she's shaking like a leaf."

"I'm coming." Raphael instantly answered. "Just come to the roof princess, I'll be there." Without answering I began to walk to the door that would lead me to the stairs, which then led to the roof. "Princess?"

"She's coming Raph. Just give her a moment." Veronica answered for me as I pushed through the crowd. I swiped my card then began to feel my way forwards with my cane. I climbed my way up, swiping my card whenever I needed then broke free onto the roof. I inhaled the fresh air, closing my eyes as I began to relax.

"Over here princess." Raphael called and I hurried over to him, throwing my arms around his neck as he lifted me up.

"Raphael, they're twins and whenever he was around he used to slap me and…" I began to breathe deeply but could not cry.

"Let's get out of here before I go down there and pound his ass." He murmured then cradled me in his arms, carrying me away. He took me down to an alley then opened a manhole. "Splinter's down there waiting for you, he'll take you back."

"Raph? Stay safe." I felt out his cheek then kissed it before turning around. I dropped down carefully through the hole then heard it close after me. "Splinter?"

"I'm here Cassie. I'm here." His tail wrapped around my waist and I breathed a sigh of relief as he began to lead me forwards. "Come, let's get you home." I simply nodded dumbly. I was silent all the time whilst the others were away, letting Sophie and Bonnie undo my hair and wipe my face clean then just sat with me, letting me rest my head in Sophie's lap and my feet on Bonnie's as they stroked my hair.

We must have been there for at least two hours before I heard them returning. "They're here!" I shot up and my heart pounded, wanting to know if they were all safe and unhurt. Was Raphael okay? Wait, there was more than just five footsteps.

"What…what's going on?" I asked as the girls all gasped. There was utter silence as the boys and Veronica walked in with the four new people. Everything was quiet. "Hello? What's happened? Is someone hurt? Who are the strangers?"

"Impossible." Splinter breathed slowly as he entered the room.

"Please, someone tell me what's going on!" Sophie swallowed then took my hand.

"They have four new guests with them." She told me.

"Yes, I can hear them. Who are they?" I pressed, frowning.

"Well, they're mutants." Sophie replied in a tight whisper.

"They're ninjas." Bonnie added, also taking my hand as Veronica came to stand next to us.

"They're also turtles." I listened then heard a soft giggle, one that would irritate me completely if I heard it too often. With a deep breath I realised why everyone was staring. I finished the description.

_"__Girls."_


	12. Chapter 12

_Bonnie's POV_

We all just stared at these mutant ninja turtle girls. There were four of them and they all wore the bandannas around their eyes. One wore a baby blue that matched her eyes and it wrapped around the long plait of her black hair that fell down to her knees. She carried twin katanas on her shell and her figure was lithe and lean. Next to her stood a girl turtle who carried a whip on her belt which also held up her loincloth, her amber eyes glaring from behind the black and red cloth that wound around her eyes and the stubby ponytail that spiked out on the back of her head.

Standing behind her was one who wore violet and I instantly hated her the most as she was smiling at Donnie. She didn't have glasses. Her hair was separated into two which she had twisted up into two buns on the back of her head. On her hip she carried what looked like a set of throwing knives.

Lastly there was the smallest of the bunch, one who seemed to have darker flecks on her skin like freckles as she smiled broadly. Her hair was two really long plaits with a pink bandana, her grey eyes full of mischief as she looked around the lair and giggled. She carried two batons which she twirled constantly around her three fingers.

I didn't like any of them. I didn't trust any of them. "What's going on? _Who are they_?" Sophie spat as the girls spread out and began to inspect the place. The girl in pink giggled, picking up Sophie's abandoned bag from a corner with a baton then giggled almost skeptically before tossing it over her shoulder. She bristled but did not move from her spot.

"My sons, explain!" Splinter demanded, staring as the girl in violet rushed by him and began to type into the computer.

"That's Donnie's stuff! Get off there!" I made to pull her away but Donnie's voice stopped me.

"No, it's okay she can have a look." I stopped dead as the girl shot me a smirk before continuing to nose around in Donnie's inventions and gadgets. Donnie never let me look through his programs, it kind of hurt.

"Where did they come from-hey! Get your hands off of my things!" Veronica leaped over to the girl in baby blue as she began to chuck stuff out from Veronica's bag, including her change of clothes. She snorted then stalked away whilst Veronica picked up her jeans, shirt and shoes.

"We found them in a cargo truck headed to that MARS place." Raph answered as he watched the girl in red and black begin to hit a punch bag, kicking and punching it with furious speed. I felt Cassie bristle beside me so I held her hand again.

"They were in these incubators with their genetic structure up on screen and all their details, it was amazing!" Donnie smiled broadly. "So we freed them and brought them here."

"And you think that they are…would you please stand still!" Splinter commanded and the girls all turned to look at him.

"Oh shut up old rat." The girl in black and red snorted then continued to punch her bag. Only the girls reacted.

"How dare you speak to Splinter like that!" Cassie strode towards the girl in red who stopped punching and began to face Cassie. Before Cassie could speak the turtle girl had shoved her to the ground.

"Hey!"

"Stop that!" Veronica ran over but the girl in baby blue grabbed her by the arm and threw her to the ground also.

"Don't threaten my sister." She scoffed, placing her hands on her hips and thrusting them to one side in a pose. "Or I'll carve you for dinner." Veronica leaped to her feet to lunge at the turtle, her eyes blazing in fury but Leo grabbed her and held her back.

"Stop that."

"You saw! They pushed Cassie down!" Veronica yelled, struggling against Leo as he restrained her. By now Cassie was trying to get back up but the red and black wearing turtle just pushed her back down again every time she stood.

"Oops, my bad. Whoops!" Finally, her anger having broken, Cassie whipped out her cane and hit the turtle in the face with it.

"Cass!" Raph growled, grabbing her arms and hoisting her out. "What are you doing? Say you're sorry." She turned and twisted out of Raph's grasp, hitting his shoulder to push him away with her cane then stepped to the side, sweeping Leo's feet from underneath him so that he let go of Veronica. "Enough." Her voice was calm but the anger and command in her tone made everyone freeze.

She took a deep breath then held out her hand to Veronica, helping her up. "How dare you boys stand there and allow these _children_," she spat the word out for them to hear, "push us aside and hurt us."

"Hey, you were the one to go at Onyx first." Cassie frowned.

"Onyx?"

"That's right blind face, that's me." Onyx, the one in red and black smirked at her.

"I was not threatening her, I wasn't even going to hurt her, I was just going to give her a piece of my mind since you lot didn't seem to notice how she insulted your sensei, your own dad!"

"She didn't mean it." Raph argued and tried to reach out to take Cassie's cane from her but she danced under his arm and walked away. "Cassie! Come on don't be like that."

"That girl has issues and I am not talking about her lack of sight." The girl in pink giggled. Sophie leaped at her with a wild screech.

"Shut up you horrid…ARGH! How dare you say that about Cassie!" They rolled on the floor, fighting each other until Splinter pushed them apart.

"Enough!" He roared. "Who are you girls? I demand to know who you are."

"I'm Sapphire," the girl in blue answered with a flick of her braid. "That's Onyx, over there is Violet and lastly there's Amethyst." She stalked over to Leo and smiled seductively at him. "We're so grateful for you boys freeing us, how can we ever repay you?" Veronica growled but Cassie lay her hand on her shoulder and pulled her away, whispering into her ear.

"It was nothing." Leo assured her, dazzled by her eyes and smile. Not able to stand anymore I ran into the bathroom and locked myself inside. I cried quietly, trying to gather my thoughts together but couldn't. These girl turtles had so easily replaced us. It was unfair.

I did not move from that bathroom, ignoring Violet as she banged on the door, calling me all the names under the sun before finally leaving me alone. I sat with my back to the door until finally a gentle knock sounded from the other side.

"Come on Bonnie lass, it's time to go." Sophie said weakly. She only called me that when we were all upset. Sniffing I wiped my eyes then opened the door, stepping out into Sophie's arms. She hugged me tightly then gently guided me to where Veronica and Cassie were talking to Splinter.

I glanced up and saw that the turtles were all occupied. Mikey was teamed with Amethyst who giggled constantly as they battled against Raph and Onyx on their video game. Donnie was playing ping pong against Violet with two paddles and Leo was fighting against Sapphire with their swords, her seductive smile never leaving her face.

I looked away as we reached Splinter. "We're ready to go."

"You will not be coming back, will you?" It was more of a statement than a question that no one answered for a while.

"We're not wanted here anymore." Cassie said simply. "They have their hands full. We'll just be in the way."

"If you ever wish to come back, never hesitate." Splinter told us. "You are closer in this family than those girls are. I do not know what it is but I do not trust them."

"Neither do I but what can we do?" Veronica answered angrily with a glance to them. "They have them wrapped in all three of their filthy fingers."

"Are you sure you wish to leave?" Silently we all nodded. Cassie smiled weakly. "I shall ask one of them to take you all up."

"If it's alright, Splinter, I think your company is the one we need most at the moment." Cassie stopped him from calling one of them over. "Please?" He nodded in agreement.

"My sons, you are to stay down here whilst I go up to the surface with the girls." He called out to the boys and they all grunted in reply.

"No problem!" Mikey called. "Come on Amy, let's show them how it's done!"

"Yeah!" She giggled hysterically. Sophie rolled her eyes. We walked towards the dojo but Splinter did not move.

"Are you not going to say goodbye?" He questioned with an arched eyebrow. They all said goodbye without drawing their attention away from their previous occupations. Without a word we all turned and walked away. I began to sniff, trying not to cry. Sophie had tears streaming down her face and Veronica had tears in her eyes. Only Cassie remained stoic and emotionless.

"How are you not crying?" I chocked on the lump in my throat as she stood under the pipe. She turned around to face us and we all stared. Hers was a face of utter heartbreak and remorse, as if she had just lost her closest relative.

"I am crying inwardly. It's like a storm in here but I can never cry physically." She whispered to us. "Because when I went blind everything shut down. I can never ever cry again." Splinter jumped up and wrapped his tail around her waist, lifting her up as she trembled with tearless sobs.


	13. Chapter 13

_Sophie's POV_

It had been three days since those stupid girls had turned up and we'd heard nothing from the guys. Only Splinter had called to make sure we were alright but he would always have to go quickly to sort out a new mess that those jerks had created.

They were rude, disrespectful and complete asses. I hated them. We sat in silence, watching Pride and Prejudice but none of us were really paying attention. We were all there except for Cassie who still hadn't come back from her mother's.

The door clicked open and she walked in. Speak of the devil. She silently put her cane down then joined us on the sofa, nearly sitting on me. "Oh, sorry Soph." She smiled weakly then took to listening to the movie, or at least she pretended to.

"Cass, where did you get that bruise?" Veronica demanded and we all looked at her.

"What bruise?"

"The one on your cheek!" Gingerly Cassie touched the dark mark and instantly winced.

"Oh, that one. I didn't know it had bruised." She sighed. "I went down to see Splinter to bring him some more herbal teas but I met Onyx before I got in. She was in the dojo, wrecking the place probably but I walked past her but she stuck a staff under my feet and tripped me up." Cassie bit he lip. "I hit the ground on that side."

"The bitch." Veronica cursed then got the medical aid kit to put something on the bruise.

"Why didn't Splinter notice?"

"It must've still been forming when I saw him." She answered. "It's fine, just a bit sore."

"How were the guys? Are they okay?" Cassie hung her head.

"They didn't even know I was there. They were so preoccupied with those girls. When Splinter told them to say goodbye though, Raph did try to get up and come over but Onyx wouldn't let him."

"Why? What did she say?"

"She told him to get his fat ass back on the console so that he could help her crush Mikey's. So he did." I bristled then cursed under my breath.

"Well that's it. They're gone. No hope for them now. Who wants ice cream?" Stomping over to the freezer I grabbed the first tub of ice cream that I could find then dug my spoon right in. Bonnie however was not about to give up.

"It doesn't add up. None of it does. How come there are four female ninja turtles who just so happen to be in a truck that the guys searched? I think it looks a little too good to be true."

"You're right, it is." I snapped, shoving another mouthful into my mouth then continued to speak. "It's bloody awful! Mikey promised he was going to teach me to skateboard like I always wanted to but now he's teaching that pathetic little tripe." Another spoonful went in.

"No, listen. The guys overheard something about this classified project from Donnie's hack on the system. Of all the files that could have streamed through, they got the exact time, place and location of this truck which they were tracking on the night of the party. However this was a highly classified piece of information. Why that piece? Why that one when there were so many lower class files that should have streamed through first?"

Veronica sat forwards and even I'll admit, my interest was peaking so I crept forwards. "What are you saying Bonnie lass?" I asked curiously so she pushed her glasses up her nose with a serious expression.

"I think that file was allowed through. It was fed to the guys so that they would take the bait and free those girls. Continuing on from this point, how can they be teenagers when the file was first created only a year ago? They would have had to have been grown, matured and everything but how would they know all the moves they do? All that ninjutsu?"

"Go on." Veronica turned around to face her. "What are you thinking Bonnie lass?"

"I'm thinking, well actually I took a peek at Donnie's computer…well actually I hacked into it last night…" She blushed cutely then continued. "I had a look at the file and found some amazing stuff. Those girls had genetic chips implanted into their neuron system, teaching them all they needed to know in a matter of months as they matured. How to talk, how to fight and things like that. So then I looked on."

"Yes? What did you find Bonnie?" Cassie whispered tightly.

"I found this." She opened her laptop, loaded up the file then set it out for everyone to read. Instantly I was lost with all the big words, tiny writing and diagrams.

"Translation for the dumb?" I looked pointedly to Veronica. "And dumber."

"Hey!" She swatted at me.

"It's a building plan of MARS corporation. They've nearly completed it, it's that new skyscraper that's been built near the gallery where you girls work." She said. "But the plans don't add up. You see here, I worked out the math and they ordered far too much material for that building so I dug further." She tapped a few keys on her keyboard and a new plan came up, a line running through between two levels. "They've extended it underground. Into an old bunker actually." She informed us. "It's all remarkably interesting."

"So what has this got to do with those brats who're hanging out with our guys?" I demanded. "I don't get it."

"Whatever they're doing, they've been real secret about it. However remember what M.A.R.S stands for?"

"Mutant armed response service." Cassie murmured. "I knew Crawler was dirty. He's up to something." Veronica felt her phone buzz so she looked at her text then lunged for the remote.

"Daniella says to put on the news." She cut through Darcy's declaration of love and put on the news where everyone listened.

"I'm here at the scene where the most remarkable and terrifying breakout has occurred. Over one thousand prisoners are now loose on the streets and are considered extremely dangerous. Citizens are advised to stay inside their homes, lock their doors and to not go out after dark unless absolutely necessary."

"Crap…" Veronica whispered.

"This is the only film footage we have from the time of this event." The presenter stated then a film came up. Dark shapes flew across the screen, knocking down guards as they remained out of sight. Finally with a flash of silver the video was cut out.

"Wait, rewind that." I told Veronica who hit rewind. "Now stop." Pause. I squinted at the screen then shrieked.

"That bitch!"

"What?" Everyone cried and Cassie jumped out of her skin at my sudden outburst.

"You see that! It's pink!" I circled the pink area on the screen among the blur. "And this, this could be Sapphire's katana, see the blade shape?" Bonnie frowned, leaning closer.

"I can see it but it's not solid proof."

"Okay, rewind. The moment you see something move on screen, pause it again." Veronica rewound at a slower speed and we all watched in anticipation. "There!" Bonnie yelled and Veronica hit pause quickly. We all stared at the screen.

"Well? What is it?" Cassie asked. "I'm kind of blind over here."

"It's a turtle." Bonnie stated firmly. "I'm sure of it. It's blurry but it's definitely a turtle."

"How do you know Bonnie? It doesn't look like anything to me." Bonnie grinned triumphantly.

"When we were attacked that night and the turtles came, my glasses were wonky so I couldn't see anything apart from blurs. That blur right there is the exact shape of what the turtles look like without my glasses on. Except this one is smaller, slimmer and I think she's carrying two swords on her back."

"Okay Bonnie lass, we'll trust you on this one." I rubbed my hand together. "What else have you got on that laptop of yours?"

"Not much else, just some basic data about the girls. Height, weight, that kind of stuff. Oh and Crawler's signature of approval." Cassie frowned.

"Do you have everything saved somewhere?"

"All on a data stick, safe and sound. If I had some of Donnie's stuff I might be able to dig deeper into their system. It's all math, I figured, not science, the codes to get in are all based off a mathematic formula were you take the seventh number or letter from every third line then find the square root then round up to the nearest…"

"Please, my head hurts from this heat, don't make it worse Bonnie." I groaned. "Well done though, our little math genius." I ruffled her hair and she smiled shyly. "So what are we waiting for? Let's go back down there now!"

"What? Why?" Veronica demanded. "We're not welcome down there." This time Cassie stood and faced her.

"Roni, I know you're jealous that Sapphire stole Leo away from you, we're all jealous! However right now we need to put this aside and focus. Those girls could be weaponised to use against the city. Hell, it looks like they've already broken a load of people out of prison and they're going to do it again. What's worse, they'll hit the banks too and every shop in town with something valuable." She folded her arms across her chest then inhaled deeply. "So get up and go get your shoes. We are going."

"Yup. Okay." Veronica bounced up and went to grab her shoes. "You're the boss."

"Hang on, what prison was it that was broken into?" Bonnie looked into it quickly then read the name out.

"Metropolitan Correctional Centre." Cassie collapsed onto the sofa and began to hyperventilate.

"It's him! He's free!"

"Who? You're ex?" I asked then my eyes grew wide as she nodded her head frantically.

"Sebastian must have freed Gregory from prison with those girls…oh if I sense him ever again I will punch his teeth to the back of his throat then pray he chokes!" She growled, leaping up and grabbed her cane. "Let's go."

"Wait for me!" Bonnie yelped, shoving her laptop under a pillow before racing after us. We took the longer route to the lair since we didn't have turtles to speed things up. Cassie was constantly, her eyes darting everywhere.

"What's wrong Cassie?" I asked quietly to her and she gulped.

"Something's wrong."

"How do you mean?"

"I can't hear anything from the lair." She whispered back then ploughed forwards, leading the way. It was completely dark so she led us all through, her hand holding Veronica's who then held Bonnie's and she held mine, which I clasped tightly, not wanting to get left behind. When we got to the dojo we realised how quiet it actually was.

"Something is really, really wrong." Cassie whispered. Veronica jumped down from the pipe then nodded to us. I jumped down next, yelping slightly before helping to catch Bonnie and Cassie who closed her eyes and took a blind jump. Excuse the pun.

We slowly made our way into the lair. Our mouths dropped open when our eyes met the total mess. Donnie's stuff had been smashed to pieces, pages torn out of books and thrown about and the kitchen had been ravaged, soup spilling over the work surface and onto the floor, dripping.

"Where's Splinter? He's still here. I can sense him. Where is he?" Cassie whispered, looking around. "Why is it so quiet?"

"The place has been destroyed." I informed her. "Everything is a mess. Where's Mikey?"

"Where are any of them?" Veronica asked then shrieked. "Splinter!" She shoved a metal rack from the body and turned him over as we all rushed to his side. "He's still breathing." She sighed with relief, lifting his body to rest his head in her lap. "Master Splinter? Can you hear me?" He groaned very lightly but that did not satisfy us.

Cassie came forwards and held out a tea cup full of warm herbal tea that she had found, still intact and untouched. The smell drew Splinter's snout towards him and he sniffed. After a moment his eyes began to open.

"My sons…"

"Not quite Splinter, it's us." Cassie told him softly. "Try and drink this." Veronica lifted his head as I reached out and guided Cassie's hand to his lips, helping him to drink.

"My sons, they took them!" He grabbed Cassie's sleeve and held onto her. "We must find them before…before…"

"You are not going anywhere until I am satisfied that you can walk on your own two feet without a problem." Veronica told him firmly. He groaned as his head hurt painfully but he began to stand. We helped him make it to his feet before slowly letting go. He stood up tall and slowly drew in a deep breath. "Let us go and save my sons."

"But Splinter, we have no idea where they went."

"Donatello, he has a distress signal. He may have activated it, we need to look at his screens, his computer…" Splinter faltered in his step so Veronica quickly slung his arm over her shoulder then led him to a seat.

"The screens are broken, they won't work now." Bonnie told him gently.

"Then we shall track them. I can find their scent and follow." Splinter tried to get up but Cassie put her hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down.

"We will find them but for now, rest until that buzzing in your head has gone." He sighed but nodded his head. "Girls, we have a problem. Here is the basic overview. Four green bitches have stolen our guys. If this was a normal situation and they were you men and they were just some common slutty girls, what would you do?"

"I'd hunt them down and strangle them." Veronica cracked her knuckles and her neck. "After I have rearranged their features."

"I'd do much the same." I admitted. "However, we'd need to find out where they went. Maybe they left a message of some kind?" Cassie nodded.

"You two start looking around for stuff to go on. Bonnie, try and salvage what you can of Donnie's, maybe one of his screens or computers are still up and running." Bonnie nodded and hurried off. "Splinter, stay right there and finish your tea." She pointed a finger at him then whipped out her cane, careful to move around the objects on the floor.

She stood still and listened, tasted and felt everything around her. They were definitely gone, there was no one watching them so Cassie gave up and came back to us. "There's nothing." I began to cry, sobbing in fear. "Poor Mikey, his comics…"

"I've got something!" Bonnie screamed and we all ran over, including Splinter. "It's film footage but it's damaged so it will only play so much." She hit play and we all crowded around, watching intently. This time we could clearly see it was the girls wrecking the place whilst fighting the guys.

Onyx literally lifted Splinter up and threw him against a pillar which then knocked him out. Veronica growled darkly and Splinter winced. These girls seemed unbelievably strong and fast, they soon had the guys even knocked out or tied up before literally picking them up and carrying them away.

Sapphire stopped right under the camera and spoke to her wrist where a slim black bracelet wound around. "What is she saying?" Bonnie frowned. "Does she have some sort of communication link in her bracelet?"

"She said stage one complete, requesting new orders." Veronica said and she peered closer at the screen. "Then after that wait she said, copy that, rendezvous point received."

"How do you know that?" I asked, impressed. She shrugged.

"A friend taught me how to lip read." She answered. "Back in high school."

"But that still doesn't help us, where have they taken them?" Bonnie trembled. "I'm worried about my Donnie. He took a big hit from Onyx."

"I guess it's the old fashioned way after all. Splinter, you're going to need a bigger coat." Veronica said then raced over to the rack, picking out a dark coat with a hood which Splinter shrugged into.

"Let's go." He bounded over to the exit with us all hurrying behind him. He helped us up then sniffed the floor, using his excellent smell to track his sons. "This way. They returned the surface."


	14. Chapter 14

_Bonnei's POV_

Nerves were never my favourite thing, seeing as they were constantly with me. Right now my body was screaming with them as Splinter led us through the streets, keeping out of sight of the late rush of people. His nose brought us closer and closer to the edge of the city.

"Splinter wait." Sophie called out and he stopped, darting into a dark alley to remain in darkness. "If we keep this up we'll be here for hours. We need to get to the source of this problem right now."

"What do you suggest Sophie?" He asked gently, peeking out to look at her.

"We need to go and see Sebastian Crawler. Maybe we can get him to talk." She suggested and Cassie tensed beside her. "Cassie if you don't want to come then it's okay…"

"No." She cut Sophie off and lifted her head. "If he's going to listen to anyone, it'll be me. Where is that ugly tower he was building?"

"Right over there." Sophie pointed. "Oh, right, across the road to your left." She turned and drew in a deep breath.

"Lead the way." With that she strode forwards. We hurried to stop her from walking out into the middle of the road then guided her across. Once again I was struck down by how strong and confident she was. Splinter kept close with a bowed head, hiding his long nose and kept his paws in his pocket to hide his paws.

"Stay outside Splinter, there are cameras in there." Cassie whispered to him. "I can feel them."

"I shall be close." He promised. "I will only come in if you are being threatened."

"He will hurt me." Cassie stated simply. "But don't come in. He won't kill me, I'll make him listen."

"But if he hurts you…"

"Just trust me. I'll find out where our boys are." She promised then squeezed his arm comfortingly. "I'll be fine."

"We'll." Veronica corrected. "There is no way in hell I'm letting you go in alone."

"That's right. We'll go in with you." Sophie nodded her head then nudged me. "Right Bonnie lass?"

"Of course. He won't hurt you if there are people watching." Cassie smiled.

"I really wish I was able to see you." She murmured as she stopped before the door. "However I don't need eyes to know you are all the most beautiful people I have ever met. Inside and out." Then she strode inside. Splinter drew back and hid in the shadows, careful of the cameras.

Cassie walked right up to the receptionist and stamped her cane on the ground, making the woman jump in surprise. "Uh…can I help you?"

"We're here to see Mr. Crawler and his brother, if he is here which I suspect he is. Inform that Cassandra Becker is here to see them and refuses to move until she is seen." Slightly afraid the woman picked up the phone and dialed for the top office.

"Hello sir, I apologize for disturbing you but there is a woman here demanding to see you." There was a moment of silence as Crawler replied to her. "Cassandra Becker, sir." Again silence. "Of course." She held the phone against her collarbone and looked to Cassie. "He'll see you up in his office."

"He will come down here." She replied shortly. "I am not stupid, up there he is the lord and I am nothing but down here, he is nothing. Tell him I will only see him down here." The startled woman nodded and relayed the message. After a moment she put down the phone and gulped.

"He'll be right down." Cassie nodded then turned, walking a few steps away before standing. We hung back to the side, watching her as she breathed deeply in and out. We knew she was afraid, we could tell by her stiff figure and deep breaths but she hid it from her face well.

When the elevator chimed and the doors open we all looked to the man who stepped out. He wore an expensive suit and reeked of aftershave, his blond hair greased back from his handsome face. He smirked at Cassie then quietly crept up to her. He went to touch her waist with one hand but she whipped around and smacked his hand away with her cane. "Good evening Sebastian. Where are your projects taking their cargo?" Bang. Right in there. I would have applauded her stern manner as Sebastian Crawler recoiled.

"I'm sorry?"

"Your mutant turtles, where are they taking their cargo?" Sebastian's face fell into an ugly scowl.

"Perhaps we should discuss this upstairs." He suggested then leaned closer. "And we can revisit a few other…businesses also." She pushed him away from her face then scowled back at him.

"I've no time for this Sebastian. If you don't tell me where they're going then I'll call the cops right now and tell them exactly where you are hiding Gregory." A slight sheen of fear reflected in Crawler's icy blue eyes but he quickly hid it.

"You've changed. Obviously going blind made you grow some balls." She didn't react. "What makes you think I believe a word you're saying?" She flicked out her phone and spoke to it.

"Dial pad, call nine one-"

"No!" He tried to grab her phone but she swept it out of his reach easily. "Alright, alright, what do you want to know?"

"Those mutants you developed to utilize against the public, you used them as a weapon against the only heroes this city has. The turtles. Now you set a trap to lure them into your net and now you are going to tell me where those bitches took my friends." Crawler chuckled.

"Next time," he whispered to her, "perhaps you should date me instead of my brother. He ruined you in so many ways. He doesn't understand the way a woman's body works. He beat you and had his fun but there is so much more I could show you." Smartly I grabbed onto Veronica before she could leap up and pummel that sick man into the ground.

"You were wasted on him."

"Oh please, I'm too good looking for either of you." Cassie snorted. "The location." She lifted her phone to her mouth and began to speak again.

"Alright, they're at the docks, east side. Cargo holding facility." He blurted. Satisfied Cassie smirked.

"Good. You know how I know you're not lying?" He glared at her. "Because you're a sniveling coward who could never lie to anyone for fear of being found out." With that she turned and walked away. I forced Veronica to walk past Crawler without letting a fist go flying in the wrong direction.

The moment we were outside Splinter joined us. "We're going to visit the sea." Cassie murmured. "We'll need a cab."

"A cab?" Sophie frowned.

"Fastest way at the moment. Splinter, can you follow over the rooftops?" Cassie asked and he nodded.

"Of course. I will follow you." He said then disappeared. Cassie cupped her hands to her lips and whistled. Several cars stopped so she looked to Veronica who grabbed her arm and led her forwards. We all squashed into the back.

"Docks, east side." Sophie called. "And you'll keep the change if you get there on the double!"

"Payment?" Cassie whipped out her card to show it to the guy who sniffed. "Cool." He slammed his foot on the accelerator, throwing us all back into the seat, craning our necks painfully. After the most terrifying fifteen minutes of my life he screeched to a halt. Cassie swiped her card, paid one hundred dollars then scrambled out the car.

"Thanks for the tip!" The guy cheered after us then sped away.

"You gave him a hundred dollars?" Veronica arched an eyebrow at Cassie who shrugged.

"Didn't have time to ask the price. Where's Splinter?"

"I'm right here." He answered, leaping down a couple of massive cargo units before leaping over. "I can smell them, they're definitely here."

"Let's go rescue our men!" Sophie growled then took off, Splinter streaking ahead of her. We searched for a good ten minutes, our hearts racing as Splinter picked up scents from all over the place. Finally though, I found them. Well their weapons. They were all scattered around carelessly about the place, Leo's swords dug deep into one of the containers.

"Look! It's Donnie's staff." I picked it up and held it close to me. Cassie held out her hand and searched for it before her fingers wrapped around the wood.

"May I have it?" She asked so I let her take it. She handed me her cane and she twirled the staff around in her hands and fingers, retrieving the sense from it before looking. "I can sense them. This way." She turned and ran, using Donnie's staff to guide her. She stopped when facing a pier and listened.

"They're there." She whispered, crouching behind a cargo unit. Splinter growled and I winced when I heard a whip cracking and Mikey yelling in pain.

"Mikey!" Sophie whispered and made to dart out with his nunchucks but Veronica grabbed her back.

"Hold on hothead." She murmured as Sophie sniffed, tears springing to her eyes. "Just hold on, let's think." Splinter gripped Leo's swords tightly.

"You girls stay here."

"No, wait." Cassie listened. "I have an idea. You're the best warrior here, right Splinter?" He didn't answer but nodded. "You need to take them by surprise, that's your best chance. I'll go out there and distract them."

"No! They'll kill you!" Veronica whispered.

"No they won't, they like to play with their food before eating it and I'm blind, they'll have extra fun which will give Splinter time to circle around and free the guys." No one could argue that it was the best possible plan. "Splinter, you take the weapons too. I'll give you cover."

"Alright. Stay safe Cassie." He touched her cheek then leaped into the shadows after decorating his body with his sons' weapons. Cassie smiled at us and took a deep breath.

"Wish me luck." She murmured then walked out.


	15. Chapter 15

_Cassie's POV_

Gripping my cane I walked forwards, feeling my way towards the voices. It wasn't long before one of then spotted me. "Hey! It's the blind girl." Amethyst giggled. "Can we play with her too?"

"Sure, let's get her!" Violet growled with a startlingly deep voice. I heard her pound towards me so I dropped down then stood when I felt her rush over me, flipping her onto her shell behind me. "What?" She frowned. "How did you do that?"

"Magic." I spat at her then continued to walk forwards.

"Cassie! Get out of here! Run! Run!" Raphael shouted at me and I heard him tug at his bonds.

"Oh how sweet, you like this girl." Onyx taunted. Sapphire tried to creep up on me from behind but I heard her breathing so I spun around and managed to hit her in the face with my cane.

"Ow!" She complained then lunged for me again. I danced under her blows, conscious that she would soon swap her fists for blades.

"Idiot, let me show you how it's done." Onyx growled then flung out her whip before directing it at me. I felt it wrap around my cane so I let it go, hearing it splash into the water and fall away from me. Slightly more nervous than before I listened as the guys began to shout for me to run.

"No, leave her alone. Please?" Mikey begged as the four girl turtles began to circle me. My ears rang with Amy's giggling, Onyx's snarls, Raphael's loud bellows and everyone else as they shouted and begged for me to leave.

Slightly disorientated I barely managed to avoid one of Amy's batons as she struck at me. However as quick as a sake I felt the whip coil around me, burning my bare arms so I yelped.

"Can blind people swim?" Onyx asked as she lifted me up with one hand then threw me to the floor.

"I don't know. Let's find out." Violet's deep voice agitated me so I struck out.

"Raphael!" I whimpered. "Where are you?"

"I'm here princess." He told me and I wriggled forwards as the whip uncoiled from around me. I found his foot then climbed to my feet, touching his face. I ran a finger over his scar, listening to his deep, rhythmic breathing.

"You're going to be okay." I promised him softly. "I can sense it." I reached forwards and placed a lingering kiss on his mouth, smiling. "Okay?"

"Don't worry princess, I'm going to get out then we'll walk away from this together." He assured me then growled as Onyx came closer. She hand grabbed my hair and dragged me away towards the edge of the pier. I kicked and struggled, whimpering as I passed Mikey, Donnie and Leo.

"No! Please don't hurt Cassie!" Mikey pleaded.

"There's no logical reason to hurting Cassie, you could just let her go? No one would believe anything she said about this!" Donnie yelled after Onyx who snorted.

"Let her go!" Leo bellowed in rage as he struggled to fight against his ropes.

"Oh please." Onyx lifted me up and presented me to the boys. "She's just a human." I heard Veronica, Bonnie and Sophie race out from their hiding place, screaming for Onyx to let me go but the other girl turtles held them back, hitting them into silence. "Pathetic." Onyx rolled her eyes then threw me into the sea.

For a long time I was only falling through the air, the strong smell of salt and the tingle of water vibrating on my skin. When it hit the sea water and began to sink, the cold overwhelmed me and I screamed. Blind I couldn't tell which was up or down as I struggled in a wild panic.

In my stupidity I screamed, letting out all the air I had and then I began to sink. I could never swim very well to begin with but tossed into this large, powerful ocean, I was fast being dragged down by the currents. Blind, cold, alone and afraid, I blacked out.


	16. Chapter 16

_Veronica's POV_

In a blind fury I punched, slapped and scratched at Sapphire as she tried to hold me down, her laughter enraging me further. Slowly she drew out a sword from her back and she touched it to my throat in a short tap, making me go still.

"Let's see how brave you are now." She smirked. Before she could even lift her blade a strong, solid weight flew into her. I sat up instantly, seeing the guys free from their bonds as they fell upon the girls, their eyes ablaze with fury. Raphael hurtled towards the pier and dived into the ocean after Cassie.

I got to my feet hastily and ran to Bonnie, dragging her along with me as I raced to Sophie, caught in the middle of Mikey and Amy's fight. I dived in, pulled her out then hid behind a unit at a safe distance. Master Splinter fought against Onyx, leaping expertly out of the way of her whip as she cracked it back and forth. In her blindness she whipped it back and hit Sapphire on the back of her neck.

"You idiot!" She screamed, whirling around and kicked Onyx in her shell, sending her flying forwards.

"Me? You're the idiot! You were supposed to be watching the perimeter!" Onyx yelled back and turned on Sapphire who growled and lunged at her sister. Leo and Splinter looked at each other before simultaneously leaping up into the air.

With a sharp jab to the back of their necks the girls crumbled, knocked out cold. "Those morons!" Amy stopped to glare at her sisters.

"Amy you fat head watch out!" Violet screamed at Amy as Mikey swung a nunchuck and knocked her out too. With her attention now diverted Donnie knocked Violet out too. Silence washed over everything except for the roaring pull of the ocean.

"Cassie!" I yelped then hammered for the pier. Before I got there Raph leaped out of the water, pulling himself up with a limp Cassie in her arms. The others tied up the four turtle girls before following us down to where Raph lay Cassie tenderly down, caressing her cheek. "Come on princess, breathe."

"Move back!" Sophie pushed her way forwards. She knelt beside Cassie then began to pump her hands against her chest several time before pinching her nose. "Ew, this is so gross!" She made a face before pressing her mouth to Cassie's and blowing air into her lungs.


	17. Chapter 17

_Cassie's POV_

I was still cold but after that flash of white light, my senses seemed to have dulled a little. Suddenly I threw up. Luckily though it was only water. I spun onto my front and chugged it all up, spluttering. "Ew, ew, ew, ew!" Sophie was flustering at my side. "I can't believe I did that. Cassie you owe me huge!" I fell back onto my side and rolled over, eyes closed as I inhaled the crisp, beautiful air.

"Princess? Can you hear me?"

"I can hear you Raphael." I whispered then felt something hot run down my face. Frowning I lifted a hand and touched the little beads then stiffened. I was crying. "What's wrong princess?" Raphael murmured as his hand cupped my head. Slowly I opened my eyes.

The most beautiful sight welcomed me. Crowned with a blanket of stars was my Raphael, his face a free expression of worry as he knelt over me. I began to sob, trembling uncontrollably. "Raph…I saw you!" I cried then opened my eyes. He was still there, green eyes, green skin and that perfect scar on his upper lip.

"What?"

"I can see! I see you Raph!" I surged forwards and kissed him, still crying. "I can see you, I can see you!"

"Well don't hog her! Come here Cassie!" Mikey yelled once I pulled away. He swept me up into a hug then pulled back. "Can you see me too?" I shook my head.

"No…" When his face fell I burst into laughter. "Of course I can see you." Greedily I whipped around, drinking in everyone's features. Veronica's wide lips, Bonnie's freckles, Donnie's glasses, Splinter's beard, Leo's soft expression, Sophie's bright smile, Mikey's lopsided grin and most importantly, Raph. I drank him in like he was going to be the last sight I ever had. I touched my face, still finding myself to be crying.

"I'm seeing…I can see…I'm not blind!" I flung my arms around Raph who caught me gladly and held me close.

"You were an idiot princess, you shouldn't have come here."

"Of course I had to, you buffoon!" My smile never left my face. "I was so worried about you." He leaned forwards and kissed me gently.

"So the blind girl can see, yippee." Onyx called out sardonically. "Now what?" Nine pairs of cold eyes glared at the four girls who struggled against their bonds.

"So what do we do with them?" Mikey asked, cracking his knuckles.

"I say we pummel them. Girls or not." Raph snarled, snatching me closer to him. "They nearly killed our girls." I noticed the other three draw themselves up with pride.

"Death is not the answer to anything, Raphael." Splinter informed him. "But this is a puzzle. What shall we do with them?"

"You could just let us go?" Amy asked hopefully. For once she was not laughing.

"If my calculations are accurate, which they always are." Bonnie said. "I'd say we only have to deal with them for about three more days."

"What do you mean Bonnie lass?" Sophie asked as she snuggled against Mikey.

"The growth accelerant implanted into their neuron system and bloodstream is still active. I calculated how long it would take to burn out and I came up with three days. After that, if the science is correct, then they will simply become unstable and degrade back to their primal state." She smirked, pushing her glasses back up her nose as she leaned back into Donnie's chest. "Baby turtles."

"No! You can't let us go back to that state!" Sapphire whined. "We like being ninjas!"

"Well then, you should have thought about that before you tried to steal our guys away from us." Veronica sneered with a smirk at Sapphire who pouted as she watched Leo's arm curl around Veronica's waist. "Seriously, never mess with a New Yorker girl over a man, it never works out." She winked then looked at Leo, gazing up at him adoringly.

"But you're humans! Why would you even like them? We're all turtles." Violet demanded. "It totally goes against the rules of nature." I smiled whilst looking at Raphael.

"Rules were made to be broken." I ran a finger over Raph's scar and he smiled softly at me. He caressed my cheek tenderly, never looking away from the bright ocean blue and green eyes that seemed to only pull him in.


	18. Chapter 18

_Sophie's POV_

We all lounged on the sofa having spent the entire day cleaning up the mess in the lair. I cuddled against Mikey who fiddled with my hair, listening to Cassie as she sang softly to us all. Splinter sat with us, meditating on a mat as we all relaxed.

I looked over to Raph and Cassie and smiled. Ever since she had got her sight back she couldn't take her eyes off Raphael and he couldn't take his from her. "I just don't understand one thing." Bonnie stated suddenly. "Why did you guys let us go so easily?" Donnie shifted uncomfortably, gulping.

"Well, uh…"

"Because we thought you girls deserved better." Leo said as he leaned down and kissed Veronica's head as she leaned back into him. "We wanted you to have normal lives, normal boyfriends and marriage. Things other humans have all the time." Veronica arched an eyebrow at him, tilting her head back.

"Well that's stupid. Couldn't you guys see we are head over shell for you?" He smiled down at her, tracing her jaw with his finger.

"We tried to break away from you fast so that it wouldn't hurt us too bad." Mikey admitted with a sigh. "That way, we all could move on."

"But you made it look so believable. You sure you didn't secretly fancy those turtle girls?" I teased him and he groaned.

"Amy laughed _all_ the time, it was so annoying and it wasn't even a nice laugh like yours!" Instantly I giggled and he grinned at me.

"Did you hear Violet's voice? It was deeper than mine." Donnie shivered and Bonnie smiled, reaching up to kiss his cheek which made him blush deeply.

"And Sapphire was so full of herself, it made me want to gag." Leonardo added and Veronica smirked with satisfaction. Raph smiled as Cassie arched an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to say something.

"That girl was a pain in the ass. What more do I need to say? She would wind me up just for her own amusement." Cassie nodded her head, pursing her lips before chuckling.

"Speaking of which, what did you do with them?" I frowned, sitting up which made Mikey complain and hold out his hands and made grabbing motions towards me so I settled back into him.

"Well, let's just say they are not coming out any time soon." Donnie smirked proudly but would say nothing more. "But what about this Crawler person. What are we going to do about him?"

"I've already dealt with him." Cassie sighed happily. "I called the cops anomalously and told them everything. Crawler was caught unawares and they found his little science lab and his brother as well as a two hundred escaped prisoners in the bunker of his building. Let's just say he needs a pretty damn perfect layer to get out of this knot he's tied himself up in."

"I love you princess." Raphael murmured quietly and she smiled.

"I know." She leaned up and kissed his scar. "I love you too, you big softie."

"Aw, do I get some love too?" Mikey asked but Raph shot him a glare.

"I'll give you some love Mikey. How about some pancakes to go with it?" I offered and he leaped up, sweeping me into his arms.

"To the kitchen my fair lady!" He declared then rushed away with me in tow. We cooked up a massive stack of pancakes then everyone crowded around, grabbing what they could before eating their fair share. Splinter gazed at us all with a soft smile, content as he meditated.

"Splinter?" I called. "I've saved you some. I put cinnamon on one of them and lemon on another, what else would you like?"

"Hmm, I shall come and decide." He stood and came to the table, looking at all the goodies before decorating his pancakes.

"So master Splinter, how do you like your new daughter-in-laws'?" Mikey asked as he ate a pancake whole. He smiled, not looking up from carefully sprinkling brown sugar onto one of his pancakes.

"I approve far more than I did of those other girls. I am proud of you my sons."

"And to think, all because Raph fell through a window." Mikey grinned then scratched his head. "How did that story start again?" I grabbed his head and kissed him, shutting him up. Not many people can say they could stop Mikey from talking, except me.


	19. Chapter 19

_Cassie's POV_

My mother had burst into tears when I had walked into her home and told her how beautiful she looked. It was a full three hours until she had calmed down enough to actually talk some sense. I lied about how my sight had returned, I said that I was hit by a motorcycle and the shock had caused my sight to reactivate. We all went out to dinner for a celebration, Jeremy's treat, then they tried to buy me a seriously expensive necklace but I politely refused and talked them out of it, telling them that I did not need expensive gifts to know that they loved me. My mother had burst into tears when I said goodbye again, telling me to make sure I stay safe.

The moment I was out of sight I had run all the way back to the lair, stopping to pick up several boxes of pizza on the way. Everywhere I went all I could see was beauty. I had never realised it before but the city was beautiful at night, with the lights of every colour imaginable reflecting down at you.

Raphael met me in the sewers then swept me up, smiling broadly as we kissed. "You took your time." He murmured to me as he carried me to the lair. I snuggled against his shoulder, smiling just as broadly.

"There were several things to pick up." I answered simply. "And I did have several things I needed to organise."

"Oh? Like what?" He asked me as we slid down the pipe.

"I'm going to start singing again. I've found a great coach who said she'll work with me." He laughed.

"That's great! Don't forget about us down here though when you're up in the stars." He warned me and I smirked, reaching up to kiss his cheek then trace the scar on his lip.

"Would I ever?" I murmured and he looked down to me with his beautiful gemstone green eyes. The moment we entered the lair Mikey zoomed past and stole the boxes, Sophie hot on his tail as he evaded her.

"Mikey! You bring back that phone right now! Mikey!" She lunged at him but he twirled around with a grin, holding both the boxes and the phone way up out of her reach. Raphael put me down and pressed a finger to his lips.

"Can't catch me! I'm Mikey the invincible!" Raphael barrelled forwards and tackled him around the middle with a roar. The boxes and phone flew up into the air and I raced forwards, leaping up to catch the phone then tossed it to Sophie who caught it as I began to catch the boxes. Veronica caught the last two with a grin.

"Who's hungry?" She yelled and everyone came running.

"Me! I'm hungry! I'm so hungry you can hear my stomach growling all the way from Italy." He said then pleaded with Sophie who held the ninety nine cheese pizza. "Please baby?" He begged, his eyes widening and she sighed.

"You're not fair." She pouted then opened the box. Mikey grinned, swiping himself a slice before laughing. He picked Sophie up then sat down on the sofa with her on his knee, smiling as she listened to her giggling. Raph crept forwards and tried to steal the box but I swivelled under his arm then turned to face him as he turned around.

"How did you do that?" I tapped the side of my head.

"Senses." I reminded him, closing my eyes. I danced underneath him, avoiding every lunge and swipe until he swung forwards with both hands, anticipating my move and caught my around the middle.

"Ha! What now princess?" He looked down at me smugly. Arching an eyebrow I flicked the pizza box across the floor and Raph lunged for it. I grinned as Mikey tried to leap for the box but clumsily, they both collided head first, knocking heads with a mighty crack which made me flinch. "Ouch."

Finally we all settled down and I was back in Raph's arms, comfortable and unquestionably happy as he traced one finger up and down my back. "Hmm, that tickles Raphael." I told him and he smiled.

"You always call me Raphael. Never Raph."

"I know." I answered him with a sly smile. "I like the way it rolls off my tongue." He leaned closer and whispered huskily in my ear.

"So do I." Giggling I kissed him, running my tongue against his until he sighed softly and pulled away. "Are you happy princess?" He asked me quietly and I turned to face him. "Tell me you're happy…with me."

"Of course I am Raphael." I murmured to him then kissed his face. "You saved my life, you loved me when I was blind, you accept me just the way I am. What more could I ask for?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Someone less green?" I chuckled then kissed his scar.

"Green is my favourite colour."


End file.
